Killer Queen
by Kataranara
Summary: The war is over and Hinata is dealing; perhaps not as well as she'd like though. She is motivated every day to catch up to the man she loves but what happens when events instigated for her clan turn her into someone she never thought she could be. What is in store for Konoha? HinataxNaruto KibaXHinata SasukeXHinata? UPDATE soon! Almost finished! Only a couple more chapters!
1. Intro to Killer Queen

Hello Readers!

I am doing a new NARUTO fic! Yes, since I had such success with Kiba's Alpha I had to do another. So, what is this one about?

Get ready.

Hinata. Yes, this alternate universe isn't too crazy. It is still the Naruto universe but as seen through Hinata's eyes. When does it take place? Post war, with MANGA spoilers. I will label.

When Hinata survives the war, (SPOILER ALERT! THIS NEXT LINE)the loss of her cousin has devastated her. (Spoiler over!) How will she cope? Will she try to keep it in? Turn to Naruto? Or become stronger? Hinata makes some big changes, while remembering her past self.

This fic seems all fangirl and lovey right? Nope, blood, gore, horrible flashbacks, MATURE material, not to mention new developments in all our characters bringing them to the next level as they grow into their adulthood. I promise nothing less than awesome.

Hinata becomes out of character at some point in this story but it will not be abrupt. I promise solid transitions as well. :) Hope you will enjoy. First chapter within the next few days. I'm so excited to be writing for you again!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Here is Killer Queen's first chapter. I hope you enjoy. Not many out of characters and there is a spoiler or two. I have labelled. Before I continue I have to say this:**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RIGHTS TO IT. MASASHI KISHIMOTO IS THE OWNER AND THIS IS A FANFICTION. NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. **

* * *

The flashbacks never stop. A flash of war, blood, and death all around and the only calm was the sleep. That's when I did not see the flashes. No, in my sleep I saw him. Happy things like being around him, smiling, staring into those earnest blue eyes. Then I'd wake up, the air feeling staler by the moment as I realized that it wasn't my cousin greeting me in the hall, asking me how I slept. No, my sister frequented the hall outside my room, worried for me. Such as sisters are.

(SPOILER) Neji was dead. (END SPOILER) The day commences and I go through the motions. Missions, hopeless sessions with Dr. Yamanaka and fearless training with the only person I spoke more than polite sentences of greeting behind my fake smile. Shino was a brother to me. The only form of comfort I found after the war two years ago. The village was in peace, all the nations rallied behind our new Hokage. Lady Tsunade had finally passed the name on. The war had taken its toll and she agreed to step down for our new leader. (SPOILER) His strategy in the war was priceless and his confidence was what rallied the troops in the end to help Naruto and Sasuke defeat Obito, the ten tails jinchuriki. ( END SPOILER)

With hesitance, and a lot of convincing, he accepted the unanimous vote cast amongst his peers (save one). Shikamaru Nara became the Sixth Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. His wit and relations with the foreign nations as the rally point of the final battle made him the most obvious choice. Though many believed that the hero of the leaf, Naruto Uzumaki, should have been deemed Hokage, the elders thought it unwise to promote a gennin, who was untamed and still a Jinchuriki, to the position. This angered many including the current Hokage but even lady Tsunade agreed. Naruto was not quite there, and so he accepted the challenge of the chunnin exam last year. He's already at Jonin rank along with his team mates Sakura and Sai.

The biggest scandal after the war was Shikamaru's agreement to allow Sasuke to become a leaf shinobi again. He was head of ANBU Black Ops and was rarely seen in the village. He refused readmission into Team 7 and now answered to the Hokage alone. Of course we all knew that he only one that could keep him in line was Naruto. So Naruto was elevated to a higher position within the village just a few months ago. He was head of a new wing of the Hokage. While ANBU did the behind the scenes dirty work The Konoha Special Ops handled the actual allocation of Konoha Shinobi throughout the world. Ambassadors were sent and Naruto presides in Konoha's place when there is alliance threatening missions to take on.

He's always busy. This, Shikamaru claims, strengthens international bonds. So, my days are long and terrifying. Flashes of blood stain my eyes, especially when I use byakugan. I'm still a part of Team 8. We are an elite tracking and assassination team used under ANBU as well as in regular missions. When Shino and I aren't training vigorously, we're killing undercover threats from smaller villages and even larger. Peace is still hard to attain and it is fragile. There have been two assassination attempts so far. Both thwarted by ANBU.

Today is my twelfth mission under ANBU. As I leave the Hyuuga compound I can smell the beginning of village life. What used to make me smile only makes my mind real. I'm not the same Hinata. I haven't been since being promoted to Jonin right after the war. Everyone deals differently and I've shut myself to the world focusing only on my duties. Naruto is still pinning over Sakura, and Sakura is still hopelessly in love with Sasuke. He rarely sees either of them and when he does he approaches them with cold eyes.

Not many women could endure the pain I have. I lost my cousin right in front of my eyes, stepping in the way to protect the man I love. Neji's sacrifice was my fault and I blame myself every day. Though I used to believe that his sacrifice was earnest I realize that it was wasted. Naruto hasn't spoken to me about it ever again. His eyes, every time he sees me, turn dark and he becomes disconnected. He blames me for Neji, I can see it. And I blame him for not loving me. Life has been miserable.

"Hinata," Shino greets, pulling me from my thoughts as I approach the large village gates.

"Shino-kun," I say, a soft smile plastered on my face. It's like it is natural; using this fake smile to hide my heartache.

"Kiba is late, as usual," he comments briskly, his glasses on me. His eyes are never revealed to me, even though we are each other's only close friends anymore.

"He always is. Why were we ordered to depart from the front gates," I asked. "It just makes it obvious for any enemy watching."

"That is what Sasuke-sama ordered. I believe he thinks it will make it look like we are on a regular tracking mission. To throw the enemy off," Shino stated, walking over to me. "That fake smile, what is wrong?"

"You're overanalyzing again, Shino-kun," I said, turning from him.

"No I am not," he said.

"Shino, it's just been a rough time… I'm not sleeping well and today isn't the best day," I confessed, looking down at my feet.

"The second anniversary, correct?" Shino commented. "You could have refused Hinata-hime. Kiba and I could have handled this."

"Oh yes, I'm sure Sasuke would be all for that," I said, shaking my head slightly. There was too much sarcasm in my voice to become approachable after that.

"Oh, I can smell Hinata's in a bad mood," came Kiba's voice from behind. Akamaru barked in concurrence. "So, what's the problem?"

"You're late," Shino interrupted. "Let's go over details before we leave."

"Fine," Kiba groaned, rolling his eyes. "You're always so abrupt. That throws people off, you know?"

"Our mission is seemingly normal, to the enemy," Shino began, pulling out a scroll. He unrolled it and showed it to us. It was a map. "We are going to leave and head toward Takigakure, the village Hidden by a Waterfall, but we are going to the countryside. There is group, unknown name currently, operating as an extension of Iwagakure's black ops. They track down enemy bodies to use in their experiments to crack the Edo Tensei jutsu."

"That's new," Kiba announced. "A tracking unit fighting a tracking unit."

"They covered that in the briefing. We're to neutralize?" I asked, glancing between them.

"To erase all their findings and any survivors. We will do it in the night, using Hinata's special skills. I will neutralize with my paralysis bugs, Kiba will create a distraction, and Hinata will destroy their findings. Kill on site is our orders."

"Sasuke sure isn't taking chances," Kiba scoffed.

"And he sends his dogs," I smirked, hoisting my pack tighter over my shoulder. "Let's go then."

"There is another portion to the mission, though the briefing didn't cover it," Shino said, putting the scroll away. "We are to gather some equipment still stashed in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. This is why Sasuke really sent us. The tracking unit is to be an allaby. Hokage-sama has ordered that all research and equipment gathered by Orochimaru is to be brought to the leaf village immediately."

"We're supposed to haul equipment and shit?" Kiba growled, shaking his head. "I am not a delivery service."

"No, not equipment," Shino mumbled. "A single file, stocked away in Orochimaru's findings, that is vital to neutralizing Edo Tensei. Just in case Orochimaru needed contingency plan."

"Alright, and you know where it is?" I asked.

"Yup, I didn't mark it but I know where it is. I've sent some insects ahead of us."

"Alright, so we're going there first?"

"No, tracking unit first. We'll hit the hideout on the way back. Our route will be through The Village Hidden in the Sound. Orochimaru's old coup."

"Then let's get going. This is already a bum mission," Kiba sighed, rubbing behind Akamaru's ears.

"We will reach our target by nightfall. No rest, no stops. We finish that portion of the mission and then get a safe enough distance to set up camp. We collect the files in the morning."

With that we were off. There was no need for talking. Team 8 was no longer what it used to be. Part of me yearned for those times but the way we worked now, cohesively and without sound, made us the most deadly group in the ANBU Black Ops. I felt safest amongst my team.

The day was long, a trek to our north western boarder toward The Land of Waterfalls. When we reached the border Kiba smelt out our enemy in no time. They were near the border of The Land of Sound. The sun was just going down, the blood red stretching over us like a blanket. It was almost time. We stopped, rested only until the night had come on in full force. We were silent, unhindered by the dark.

We went our separate ways, my Byakugan immediately spotting their make-shift laboratory in the middle of their camp. There were thirty. Thirty shinobi in that camp, all keeping vigorous watch. It was Kiba's turn to act. There was a loud bang to the east of the camp, the Shinobi startled as they grouped three teams of five to survey the area. Kiba could easily take them. He and Akamaru were a perfect team. With his tracking abilities and the ability to see in the dark using his chakra to focus his night vision like the wolves he tamed, he was the master of mass kills. He'd picked that up after extensive training countering Sasuke's sharingan. He trained like mad with Sasuke to become not just some friend of Naruto's but a real adversary. He would lure them to Akamaru, and when they were distracted by him he'd use his beast clone, a new jutsu that transformed his body into that of a beast. He'd become wolf-like, fangs and long nails with taught limbs and quicker reflexes. He and Akamaru could easily take out fifteen opponents in the dead of night.

This left fifteen at camp. Shino easily dispatched the guard outside the lab, paralyzing their bodies with his infectious bugs that not only disintegrated the body's nerves but the brain. Anyone caught under such a jutsu is dead within minutes. I used my Byakugan, approaching the laboratory side entrance. There were five within the lab. Two on alert, acting as guard while the other three gathered their Intel to evac. This was going to be simple. The three gathering their documents and findings were chunin at best. Their chakra was all over the place. The biggest threat was the shinobi acting as guards. Their chakra was off the scale, easily high ranking jonin.

It was my turn. Shino secured the perimeter while Kiba took care of the fleeing shinobi guards. I entered the back entrance and skirted around a large machine before getting the three chunin into view. I quickly pulled out my senbon. This was my specialty. The Hyuuga chakra was unique. By attaching it to senbon and throwing them at exact spots of the body, it inhibits a brief control of the chakra network. You could, for brief amounts of time, control a shinobi's actions and jutsu. This proved useful used at key intervals. It had deadly effect.

I quickly crouched behind the corner of the machine before I got a descent look at the chunin. They were no older than sixteen. Young recruits. I bit back the lump in my throat before throwing the senbon. With precision accuracy I hit each target, making them go still. The guards immediately noticed and that's when I did it. One of the chunin was a fire user. I weaved a hand sign before setting the entire contents of the desk and folders into flames. This startled the guard for a moment before one came around the corner. I immediately used the fire style to eliminate the three chunin before releasing my hold and focusing my chakra. Both of the jonin chakra types were earth. This could get tricky.

I skirted around the machine, launching kunai, shuriken, and paper bombs at the two. They countered with a rock wall and that's when it happened. One of them dove for me with his fist, hardening the skins surface like steel. This would hurt if I got hit. I dodged out of the way, quickly activating my twin lions, jabbing him with a few quick thrusts into his most vital chakra centers. He fell to the floor with a loud thump. The wall was on fire from the fire user and the equipment was starting to squeal. It didn't look good. I quickly dodged a frontal attack from the remaining jonin before ducking out the side entrance. He followed and when he did I turned, facing him one on one. I didn't bother to speak, didn't bother to even look him over again. I knew all I needed.

His arm was burned from the initial jutsu of the fire user so his chakra was unsteady. I could hear Shino approaching so I had to end this soon. Without even the slightest hesitation I threw myself at him. He began building chakra but then I dodged around him, coming up behind him and hitting him in his injured arm and his leg. He barely dodged as I came at him again, this time bringing up a stone-spiked wall. I moved out of his way as he charged, jumping onto the now burning roof of the lab.

Before he had a chance I'd thrown my senbon at his open back. What I did not expect was that they bounced off. He used a jutsu to harden his skin. This was going to be harder yet. So be it. I'd use my new jutsu. If it can neutralize Shino's bugs, it can neutralize a defensive jutsu. I started building chakra, weaving signs from the roof as he skirted up to the roof. I watched him with interest. His chakra had suddenly dropped. That shield must have been taking it up.

Then it happened. He didn't have a chance to even let out a shriek of horror as my twin lions grew, suddenly coming to life. They charged at him and engulfed him in blue chakra flames. My new jutsu was a product of observing Sasuke's amaterasu. Focusing the chakra to such dense levels leaves the user with less than a quarter of their chakra but it produces a potent chakra that, like amaterasu, engulfs everything. It strips away layer by layer the chakra you have, eating into the most vital points. Death was eminent when hit with this jutsu.

I quickly jumped from the roof and took off into the trees toward Shino's location. Our rally. Kiba was close behind when we met up with him.

"Status?" he asked, looking behind me.

"Documentation, research, and all shinobi eliminated in the lab," I said.

"Enemy neutralized," Kiba stretched, running his hand over Akamaru's side.

"Same, though I'm weary. A tracking unit without any sensory types?"

"I noticed, but we found no others. Akakamaru searched the entire perimeter up to a half a kilometer out. Nothing."

"I've seen nothing either," I said, glancing about with my byakugan. No chakra signatures, bodies, or anything.

"My beetles are calm. Let's go. We will not stop until we are far into the Sound."

Another routine mission. After travelling for two more hours we stopped, making camp in the dense forest before eating. It was only then that Shino spoke.

"Get a good night sleep. We head out in a few hours. Kiba, you have watch first. Wake me in two hours so you can sleep."

"I'll take second watch," I said, looking at him. "No, you need sleep. That jutsu does just as much damage to the user."

"Hardly," I said, grabbing the kunai from my side. "You sleep. I'll stay awake for a few more hours, Kiba."

"No," Shino said, shaking his head. "You may have developed that technique to aid our team but it hurts us as well."

"Harsh," Kiba mumbled, looking down at Akamaru.

I stood there a moment, looking down at the small embers of a fire. Shino thought it best not to even have one but Kiba demanded cooked food. He hadn't eaten all day.

"Shino-kun," I said, my voice softer. "I want to do this. I want to keep watch. I can't fall asleep…not yet."

"Hinata-chan," Kiba interrupted. "Shino is concerned is all. He has a fucked up way of showing it though."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Don't treat me any differently Shino. I'm fine. You don't need to act as my protector."

"I'm a friend and that is what friends do. You remember friends, right Hinata?"

I held back my anger. "I do, and that is why I am volunteering."

"I'm for it. I'm beat," Kiba yawned, shaking his head. "She wants to stay up, let her."

With that he disappeared into the tree line. He and Akamaru always slept under the stars when they could.

"Hinata," Shino said, glancing over his shoulder at me from the entrance of the tent. "Don't punish yourself. You do not deserve it. I know today is a hard day, I'm sure for all of us. However, trying to work yourself to death isn't going to help anything. And it won't win your Naruto's love."

"Go to bed Shino," I said hastily, sitting down by the fire. "I'll wake you in a couple hours."

"So be it. But remember. We are friends."

I sat there that night, staring at the smoldering embers. I sat there thinking, staring into the past for so long that the sun had started to lighten the sky. I hadn't slept and I hadn't woken Shino up. I'd catch hell for that but I didn't care. My mind was not tired. It was alive, remembering the happiness of the past, but most of all it was focused on one thing. I was determined to prove myself, to catch up to Naruto. I'll be damned if I'm left behind as the scared, timid, and nice girl I used to be.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my readers so far. :) I'm glad some of you like it enough to favorite and the like. Here is the new chapter. I wrote a good amount of it from a personal place. PS: Yes, I know the pairings are off and a little scandalous for Hinata but I swear... there is good reason!**

* * *

"Hinata," Shino's voice came and I turned from the fire, starting at him with a soft smile on my face. I'd went to his tent a few moments ago to wake him.

"I know, I didn't sleep. It's okay thought. I'm not even tired. When we get back to the village I'll get some rest but right now I think we should wake Kiba," I responded, standing up and walking toward the still sleeping ninja and his dog.

Shino began packing up the supplies as I walked over to Kiba. He was lying at the base of a tree, Akamaru wrapped around the opposite side. Kiba must have smelled me coming because when I knelt down next to him he popped open one eye and smirked before pulling me down into an embrace. He did this often, especially when we were alone.

"Hinata, you didn't sleep…" he whispered, looking into my eyes. "Why?"

"Wasn't tired," I explained, snuggling against his chest. It was almost involuntary, he was calming like that.

"Usually when I hug you like this you blush like mad," he commented, rolling over so we were both lying on our sides. "Yesterday was the second anniversary, wasn't it? I'm sorry I didn't say anything."He gently nuzzled my forehead with his nose, inhaling deeply. "You always smell of jasmine. It's calming Hinata-chan."

"Kiba-kun," I whispered, slowly inching away. "We have a mission to complete."

"I know but I can't help it. You know you've been like a sister to me since we got assigned to Team 8 but lately you've been slipping, loosing yourself. I worry…"

"This isn't an embrace for a sister, Kiba-kun," I murmured, my face tinting red. I could feel the heat as he leaned closer to me.

"That's true," he smirked, running the back of his finger over my cheek. "But I also know you don't love me so I've come to terms with it."

"I'm s-sorry," I managed to whimper. "I don't mean to hurt you."

"You don't," he assured, placing a soft kiss on my forehead before standing up, offering me a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet, Akamaru skirting around the tree, his tail wagging in excitement. "We have to get moving soon boy," Kiba said, looking down at him and rubbing his forehead. "But first something to eat."

He grabbed his pack that was near the base of the tree and pulled out a packet of smoked meat. He gave Akamaru a chunk before offering some to me. I was about to refuse when he thrust it into my hands. "You need to eat," he said with a grin before munching on the rest of it himself. I nodded and began eating. The salted pork was relieving. We hadn't eaten much last night and sitting up all night was taking its toll on my body. I had to keep my strength.

"Ready to go?" Shino asked, approaching us with two packs over his arm.

"I've got one of those Shino-kun," I said, grabbing for one. He handed it to me, offering me a food pill.

"Take this. Since you didn't sleep I can't take the risk of you being tired or worn for this part of the mission."

"But it's just a recovery mission. We shouldn't run into any enemies," Kiba pointed, sniffing the air. "There's nothing."

"My insects have picked up on some foreign chakra a few kilometers ahead, near the base. The sun is already up and we need to get moving if we're to complete this mission and return to Konoha by dark."

"Very well," I said, swallowing the disgusting pill. "Let's go."

By the time we had reached the base it was already mid day. Shino's insects had been scouting the way ahead of us, my byakugan picking up small villagers and a scouting party from Lightening Country. A group of three was hardly a match for master trackers. They were just scouting the countryside, so Shino elected to avoid them. The base was just what I expected of Orochimaru. A seal was activated, baring us from entering without proper counter measures. That was Shino's strong point in our group. His parasitic bugs could eat away at the seal and if that didn't work he also had experience with seals in general. Something Sasuke had probably taught him. He rarely every talked about his extensive three month training session under the now ANBU leader.

"You got this?" Kiba asked, looking about, his nose in the wind. "Nothing for at least a kilometer."

The base's hidden entrance was part of the landscape. Carved into a large snake mouth, only a seal could open the small door. It took Shino all but three minutes to release it, losing only a few insects.

"Stay cautious," Shino warned. "Most likely there are traps and tricks. Stay close to one another. Sasuke-sama explained the route into the lab that we need for the information but he did not know what tricks were hidden here. Always have your Byakugan activated, Hinata. And Kiba, keep your senses sharp. We need to extract the information and leave as quickly as possible."

"Just go, if were in a hurry you could have just said stay cautious and move quick," Kiba joked, a grin on his face.

"Right," Shino said, sending his insects ahead of us before descending into the dark. Byakugan made it almost impossible for me to be afraid of the dark. I used to be but that was before the war.

As we went further underground, Akamaru became uneasy. "Hey, Shino… Akamaru said he can sense the shift in chakra and air pressure. I can smell something is off but I can't place it…"

"I see nothing," I affirmed, doing a 360 look around. "Just empty tunnels and empty rooms except for one at two o'clock. A half a kilometer away."

"That is the target," Shino admitted. "Stay alert. We are almost there."

"We'll stay here," Kiba said, glancing about while petting Akamaru's head. "If there are enemies we can't let them cut off our escape."

"Right," Shino agreed, moving further down the hall. I glanced back at Kiba quickly before following, feeling a bit uneasy about it. I hated splitting up. Though Kiba was probably the strongest of the group, he sometimes let his passions dictate him. "He'll be fine Hinata," Shino said, looking over at me. "We are almost there. We can grab it and get out of here."

"I don't sense any other chakra signatures than ours," I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm just uneasy."

"Well, you didn't sleep…"

"That's got nothing to do with it," I protested, walking only a pace behind him.

We didn't talk the rest of the way, picking up our pace when we turned around a corner. The room was just up on the left. I scanned the area, still detecting Kiba's steady chakra signature from up the hall we'd descended down. Nothing was happening so I checked the room in front of me. It was empty. Shelves full of files, papers, and boxes but nothing else.

"It's clear. Nothing inside," I said, glancing over the hall again. "You or me first?"

"I'll go," Shino said, pressing the door open. It swung in and Shino sent a small swarm of his insects inside. Then he stepped in and I followed right behind him. I kept a watch on the hall and Kiba, unsure how long this would take to find. "Got it," I heard from over my shoulder and I nodded. In Shino's hand was a single scroll.

"Do we just leave the rest of this?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"No, my insects are taking care of it right now," Shino said, nodding at them. He was using his acidic bugs to get rid of all evidence of occupation, including the research and documentation. "Let's go."

I nodded, following as Shino took off in a run around the corner and up toward Kiba. His chakra was still steady, unaffected. When we finally reached him it was only then that we noticed there was something wrong. He was standing perfectly still, as if frozen. Even his chakra was unmoving.

"Shino, what is this? He looks normal except he's still… like he was paused."

"Paralysis jutsu," Shino said, glancing around. "Like Hokage-sama's shadow paralysis. There is no one here yet he's frozen in place. Even Akamaru is still."

"What do we do to break it?" I asked, approaching Kiba cautiously. "And how did he get stunned but we didn't?"

"I realized it when we came into the room down there," Shino nodded. "If you stand still for too long it will seep into your chakra and paralyze it including your limbs. You become a living statue."

"How the hell did we not notice it?" I asked, glancing about. "We can't stand here so what do we do to break it?"

"Use your chakra penetration technique," Shino urged, moving to walk in front of me. "If you can expel the foreign chakra, quickly, we can get them to move again."

I didn't even have time to think about it. I activated my twin lions, using my byakugan to find the crucial points being controlled. As my chakra funneled through both Akamaru and Kiba, I started seeing flashes. Kiba was smiling, then Akamaru was hurt, then I saw the blood and explosions of the war. They washed over me and I almost lost concentration. Only Shino's urgent voice snapped me out of it. Kiba started twitching for a moment before coming back, his eyes wide.

"Move," I managed to say before my head became light. Using that technique for precision extraction was dangerous, since I hadn't mastered it yet. I quickly reached my hand out to grab onto something and that's when Kiba grabbed me around the waist and set me on Akamaru's back. The escape from the base was a blur. All I remember was Kiba's confused voice and Shino's orders as we created a safe distance between the base and ourselves. I don't remember losing consciousness but when I regained it we were almost to the border of the Land of Fire.

"W-what…?" I'd managed to ask before we stopped, Kiba immediately coming over to Akamaru and myself.

"You okay Hinata?" he asked looking me over. "You became light headed and your chakra plummeted. We were worried for a moment…"

"Hinata, this is why sleep is essential," Shino commented, coming closer. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, a bit too much anger in my voice.

"We should rest a moment Shino," Kiba said, looking up at the insect user.

"No," I said, moving to get off of Akamaru. I gained my balance and my head spun. I quickly shook it off, looking around for my pack. We needed to get back before dark and the sun was already going down. "I can manage. I'm fine. Let's just get back to the village."

They both looked at me curiously before finally giving in. After giving me my pack back we made our way toward Konoha. It was a quiet trek back to the village. By the time we got there it was dark and the village lights were glowing bright. I followed Shino and Kiba as we made our way to the ANBU center. It was necessary to report to Sasuke immediately with our mission details and findings.

When we entered the building he was already waiting, sitting at his desk staring at some paperwork.

"Report," he said, still cold as ever.

"Enemy neutralized. Research destroyed. We attained the documents you required from Orochimaru's hideout though there was a slight problem," Shino said, never taking his eyes, presumably, off Sasuke.

"What happened?" he asked, not looking up from his papers.

"Paralysis jutsu," Kiba said, stretching his arms over his head. "Minor inconvenience but Hinata neutralized it."

"Before we had to evac her unconscious body from the hideout after she refused to sleep the night before," Shino added.

"I'm fine. I told you that," I said, not looking at Sasuke. He still frightened me. Shino always did this. No detail was spared.

"That's not the point," Sasuke said, now looking at me. I could feel his icy gaze. "You put your team and the mission at risk by not taking care of yourself. What if they'd have run into enemy shinobi? They'd have to protect you and fight them off."

"Well they didn't, and I'm fine. It won't happen again," I said, finally looking up into Sasuke's cold grey eyes.

He stood there for a moment staring at me before nodding, looking back at his paperwork. "Leave the documents on my desk and get some rest. I may have another assignment for you as early as tomorrow evening."

All three of us nodded before bowing and leaving the office. He was always so cold, so detached. How he ever expected to be Hokage is laughable. No one trusted him save Sakura and Naruto.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," Shino said, disappearing around the corner as we left the building.

"So abrupt," Kiba said, shaking his head. "Well, I guess I better catch up with Akamaru. He went home to check up on the pups. He's like the big brother of our litter."

"It's cute," I said, a smile on my face.

"Hinata," Kiba said, stepping closer to me. "I… I was really worried. I blamed myself for not sensing the jutsu earlier. It almost hurt you. I promise, it won't happen again."

"Kiba-kun," I said, placing a hand on his arm. I was taken by surprise when he pulled me into a hug, almost automatically wrapping my arms around his torso. "Don't feel bad. I was the one who didn't sleep the night before. My body wasn't prepared to take on such a jutsu is all. I swear, it won't happen again."

He wrapped his arms around me and I could tell he was smelling me. He really did love my scent. We stood there a moment before he leaned back to look at me. "Don't hit me…" he whispered before leaning down and capturing my lips. It was sudden but I didn't fight it. It actually felt good have someone hold me like this, to touch me with tenderness and affection.

Even if it wasn't Naruto it still felt good. It was only a sound over my shoulder that broke our embrace. There, standing near the entrance to the ANBU building, was Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey," Kiba said casually, looking over my shoulder. I turned slightly, Kiba's arm around my shoulders. "What's up guys? Haven't seen you in weeks Naruto."

"Been a bit busy," Naruto admitted, a goofy grin on his face. He rubbed the back of his head before nudging Sasuke.

"Don't forget to get some sleep Hinata," Sasuke said, looking at me. It was as if he was warning me, the tone of his voice too serious to be concerned.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," I said, bowing my head.

"It's just Sasuke-kun, Hinata," Naruto said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. It didn't even faze him. Naruto was so familiar it was almost unbelievable.

"He's our superior you idiot," Kiba said, shaking his head before pulling me a bit closer. "See you tomorrow Uchiha."

I blushed brightly, allowing Kiba to wrap an arm around my hip and lead me away. He had a grin on his face but I couldn't understand it until we got far enough away so he could speak.

"Sorry Hinata," he whispered. "I couldn't resist kissing you. I seriously thought I'd lost you earlier. I'm also sorry Naruto showed up." He smirked, nudging me. "But if that doesn't make him jealous than I don't know what will."

I almost laughed at him, a bright blush tinting my face. "That was devious," I managed to whisper before kissing him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Kiba-kun."

The walk back to the compound was long. My mind was bouncing all over the place. I didn't get a chance to look at Naruto's face, nor did I even bother to glance back at his reaction to our exit. It really didn't feel good leaving him hanging like that. There was a turning in my stomach, a hot bubbling that made me want to run to him. I realized then that I just wanted to be a part of his life. It haunted me every day.

Maybe a kunoichi isn't supposed to allow her heart to want. Maybe it was my fault for being naïve and hopeful. I don't know really but whenever I see him around the village or see him in my dreams he brings me one step closer to happiness; something I never thought I'd find again. The loss of Neji was heartbreaking. I still blame myself. I was willing to save the life of someone who didn't even love me at the cost of my own cousin's life. I never will forgive myself. His final words still stab my memory, tears always forming but I refused to let them fall anymore.

Maybe that's how I changed or why I changed. I became more social. Kiba and surprisingly Ino helped me with that. I became almost normal again. I'd still do missions but my normal life, when I'm just enjoying the village or what's left of our friends is the same as ever. My personality is different, even my sister has noticed. She says I'm stuck inside myself, trying too hard to change myself. Inside I want to scream, to be mad at everyone because of what I was going through emotionally. It felt like no one was on my side; that's' all I wanted was for someone to tell me I was fine, that I was right and that everything I was going through wasn't wrong. Anger is my driving force but I never allowed it through. Not once have I ever let my anger out on anyone, especially Naruto.

I still loved him; that will never change, never waver. I may love him until the day that I die but that doesn't mean I don't deserve a second chance at finding someone who can show me their love. Kiba has always been a brother to me but he truly loves me. I could learn to love him. Father would not approve of an Inuzuka-Hyuuga match, especially for his first born. Then again, they are a growing power in Konoha. An alliance could be beneficial.

I've heard him talk over and over again about an alliance with the last remaining Uchiha. Two ocular jutsu harnessed in one ninja would be a powerhouse. I dread such a conversation. Sasuke-sama scares me so much; I cannot imagine him being tender or affectionate. And Sakura would surely want to murder me. But so what? Naruto is so in love with her and she just won't accept it. Who am I to talk? Kiba loves me and I won't even give him a chance.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing here?" came a voice and I almost jumped. I hadn't realized I'd been walking around the grounds of the compound. It was getting later and the night watch was patrolling.

"Sorry Ken-san," I said, bowing. "I didn't mean to alert you. I'm just returning from my mission."

"You're father is waiting for you Hinata-sama," he said, offering me his hand. "Would you like an escort?"

"No, thank you Ken-san," I said, shaking my head. "Where is he?"

"Formal dining hall," Ken said before bowing to me and continuing his rounds.

It was late and was odd for father to be waiting up for me. When I approached the dining hall I could hear his and my sister's voices. They stopped talking as I came to the door, sliding it open before me.

"Father, sister," I said bowing before entering, slipping my shoes off and kneeling before my father beside my sister.

"Hinata," he said, looking me over. "How was your mission?"

"Successful and challenging," I said. "How was your day?"

"Productive," he said. "In fact, that is why I want to speak to you before you go to bed." He offered me a cup of tea and I took it, sipping silently. "First of all, there have been several requests from many great families of Konoha as well as the Fire Country for your sister's hand. Since she is to be the head of the clan some day we must consider crucial alliances. However, we've also had a several requests for your hand as well."

"Father, I told you… I want to choose my future husband," I said, setting my cup down.

"Hinata, what you did for our village in the war is commendable and your cousin's death has affected our entire clan. He was a strong candidate for leader. However, with Hanabi being only fifteen it puts me in a difficult position. I cannot just let you choose someone. Hanabi and I both understand your feelings for Naruto Uzumaki but you have to understand… you have duties."

"I understand fully. Naruto-kun has said nothing to me in a very long time. Choosing him isn't what I was talking about," I said, my shoulders sagging. "I know I have duties and I am willing to fulfill them but I have one request."

"That is?" Hanabi asked, glancing over at me. She could tell I wasn't completely supportive of this method of marriage. Hell, I didn't even want to consider marriage for a few more years.

"I want to choose my future husband from your suitors. If I cannot let my heart decide I will let my eyes do so," I finally said, glancing at my father.

"That is acceptable. We have four clans so far for your consideration," my father said, handing me a small parchment from his robe. "One would give me immense pleasure but I will uphold my half of this bargain. You may choose."

"You'll be happy with at least one of them Hinata-chan," Hanabi said, leaning over to look at the paper with me. There were four last names, one I'd never heard of.

_Inuzuka, Shijimi, Kedouin, Uchiha._

I was stunned for a moment before I swallowed the non-existent saliva in my mouth. It was so dry from this sudden turn of events. "I know Shijimi… the Fire Daimyo?"

"Yes, that is a non-shinobi related match. You know the other two but the final, Kedouin, is a small clan of ninja skilled in the art of deception. They can take on their opponent's appearance down to the minute detail," my father pointed, sipping his own tea. "What do you think?

"I'm surprised. Not so much by Inuzuka or the others but Uchiha. Did he choose this or did you?" I asked, looking up at my father.

"I said nothing nor did anything to instigate it. It came to us a month ago and at first we didn't take it seriously. We know he wants to restore his clan," my father admitted, running his hand over his knee. "However, that alliance would make me the happiest. My future grandchildren will be excellent dojutsu users. Not to mention my daughter will be protected by the most powerful ninja in the world. An alliance with the Uchiha would cement the lineage of the Sharingan."

"I understand," I said, staring at the paper. "Who is the Shijimi?"

"He's a young man, about five years you're elder. He's being groomed to be the next daimyo. The current Fire Daimyo is very interested in the Hyuuga clan. Granted, many of our best work as his elite twelve guardians," Hanabi interjected, looking my face over. "I realize you'd be most comfortable with Kiba Inuzuka but the crucial alliances made for the betterment of our clan as well as the future of Konoha must be weighed as well."

"You've always been so much wiser than I," I admitted, grinning at her. "May I have time to think about it?"

"Of course, but we'd like your decision before winter," my father said, sipping his tea again. "That gives you almost three months; long enough to decide on the best suitor. However keep this in mind, there will be more suitors to call and I expect you to conduct yourself with the dignity our clan upholds."

"I understand," I said. "But if I am going to make an informed decision I should get to know the suitors I am not familiar with."

"That includes Sasuke Uchiha," my father warned. "You don't know him that well. He is your superior and that is all."

"Yes father," I said, bowing my head. "May I be excused now? I'm quite tired."

He looked me over slowly before nodding. "Get some sleep. I leave this matter to your best judgment."

"Thank you, father. Good night Hanabi-chan," I said, squeezing her hand before rising from the floor and leaving the room.

If my mind wasn't whirling before it was now. I barely remember making it back to my room and passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please. I know this isn't the way you thought it would go but I promise, the lovey-feel good matchmaking has a reason behind it! :) Thanks again. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is officially done! So sorry it took so long. Been hella busy with school and other things. But here it is. The next chapter will be up sometime next week. Maybe the next two. Please please review and let me know what you think. Angsty lovey stuff is ending soon. :) Promise. **

* * *

I woke to a knock on my door. The sun was bright in my window, my eyes adjusting to the light. It was almost automatic, sitting up in bed in a grog, realizing I'd fell asleep with my clothes from the days before still on. "Hinata-sama, a message has come for you. I will slide it through the door. It is almost dinner time and your father requests your prescience beforehand."

I looked down at the door as it slid open and the servant laid a scroll on the floor of my room. "He will be waiting at the training ring." The door slid shut and I stood up, slowly stretching. That was the most restful sleep I'd had in a long time. I sauntered over to the message, looking down at it. It was from ANBU, the familiar seal evident on its outside. I touched the seal with my thumb and the seal released, opening to allow me to read its contents.

_Hyuuga Hinata,_

_You will be leaving late tonight on a mission for ANBU. You will lead a group of Chunin along with myself to the border of The Land of Wind to deliver important documents to Sunagakure special ops. Be prepared by midnight for this covert operation. I will brief you tonight._

_Respects,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

At that moment the memory of last night's discussion came rushing back to me. Matchmaking- the most old fashioned of traditions and I was along for the ride. I'd given up on my heart in a split decision to accept a fate that I thought would bring me happiness. Uchiha. Inuzuka, Kendouin. I knew well that father would not want a non-shinobi match. Alliances within the village were crucial. I could truly see myself being happy, if only I grew into it, with Kiba. But Sasuke… something told me something was wrong.

Did he truly not love Sakura? Did he do this to anger her? As a rouse? Is he seriously interested in me? This had to be a strategy of his. He needs to cement the Uchiha line with his choice of bride. What better than a well rounded and proper Hyuuga kunoichi? Sick.

I sat down on my bed for a moment, letting my head spin. So many thoughts went racing through my head I couldn't collect them. Naruto was my world, the one person I loved and put all faith in. This feeling tore me from the inside. I do not see any hope of him ever loving me. I've seen him from a distance, watched and bared my heart to protect him. Yet, he loves me not. God, I was pathetic. And I felt so angry, hurt, and heartbroken in every way. Every day I longed to see him, and every night I longed to be with him. Something was taking me over and I couldn't understand.

It was like a mix between pride, determination, and disparity. Something I couldn't describe properly to anyone who didn't know what I was going through. Sasuke was up to something, and I'd be damned if I get wrapped up in some plan of his. As for Kiba, I would be honest with him as well. Tell him everything that was going on and hope that he could help me through it, at the very least help me to understand myself. He seemed to see right through me. I swallowed hard before standing up, closing the scroll and destroying it with my chakra burst technique. So useful were these chakra flames.

After I'd showered, changed into a lavender, gold, and emerald robe and obi, I made my way toward the training ring. As promised, my father was waiting for me in his traditional black and white robe. "Ah, beautiful daughter. I see your well rested," he said, extending his arm. "Walk with me in the garden a minute. I need to discuss something with you."

"Yes father," I said, taking his arm and allowing him to lead me around the corner of the house and into the garden. The lilies, irises, and blossoms were beautiful. I loved the red maples. "What is it, father?"

"We have a guest coming to dinner tonight," father said, picking a white flower and placing it behind my ear. "Beautiful. Uchiha Sasuke is coming to dine with us."

I paused, looking up at him. "Father," I said slowly. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, I assure you. I was approached by him this morning," my father responded, looking around the garden pleasantly. "He asked if I'd approached you with his proposal. I explained that you would be making the decision and he requested that he be permitted to spend time with you outside work; very proper. I gave him my permission but told him he'd have to consult you. He asked to dine with the three of us this evening and I felt that it would be a proper chance to formally ask you."

"Father, I'd have preferred if you let me do this my way," I said, fiddling with my fingers. I was actually nervous.

"I know," he assured, looking down at me. "But I couldn't deny an official request from the ANBU Black Ops leader. Besides, it isn't going to take long. I had the staff prepare a light dinner."

I bit back a sigh and nodded. "Yes, very well. Hanabi is aware?"

"Yes, she is going to formally greet him when he arrives. So, let us get to the dining hall," father said, squeezing my hand before escorting me back toward the house. I could tell he could sense my nervousness. "Just remember, you are my daughter, a Hyuuga. You'll be beautiful and honorable."

"Thanks," I whispered, before entering the dining hall. It was empty but it had four cushions sitting behind four small tables. Each held an empty porcelain cup for tea. Fathers was at the head of the room, elevated on a stage like mount only a foot higher than the rest of the room. There were two cushions and tables to the left of that on the floor and one to the right. Father led me over to the seat closest to him on the left and allowed me to kneel. He then took his position and waited. It felt like hours, even though it was only minutes until we heard Hanabi's voice from outside the room.

"It is my pleasure to escort you to our dining hall, Uchiha-sama," Hanabi said. "It is an honor that you are here. Your work must keep you very busy."

"Indeed Hyuuga-san. I am pleased that your father has invited me," his voice drifted. It didn't sound particularly excited or nervous. The same Sasuke as usual, even in his voice. The door slid open and Hanabi entered in a light blue robe and obi, the trim silver and yellow. Sasuke followed close behind, the door sliding shut behind him. He was wearing a dull navy blue robe with a black sash. He bowed respectfully to my father along with Hanabi before kneeling to the right of my father. He looked over at me immediately and bowed, I mirroring him.

"Welcome Uchiha Sasuke," my father said. "Will you take tea while we wait for our meal?"

"Please, Hyuuga-sama," Sasuke said, looking at him.

Hanabi immediately grabbed the tea from over the warmer next to father and knelt, pouring Sasuke his tea first before she did fathers. When she poured mine I could see a coy smirk on her face before she poured her own and set the pot back on the warmer. As she knelt, father was the first to speak.

"Tell me, Uchiha-San," he began, blowing on his hot tea before sipping it. "How is your health?"

"Well, thank you for asking Hyuuga-sama," Sasuke said. "I've been quite busy with work but Haruno-San assures me I'm in good condition."

"That is well," father said. "I hope you are in the mood for yakizakana and some tendon donburi. Some of the finest fish and tempura you will ever have."

"It sounds delicious," Sasuke assured, looking over at me. "How was your rest, Hyuuga-san?"

"Refreshing; I am looking forward to my upcoming mission," I said, smiling as I took a sip of my own tea. Jasmine, it was bitter yet had a sweet aftertaste.

"Good, I need your specialty on this mission," he assured, looking over at Hanabi. "Tell me, Hyuuga-san, how is your training going?"

"Very well," Hanabi assured. "I'm a master of the Hyuuga style dueling."

"That is very talented, you must be very proud Hyuuga-sama," Sasuke said, looking back at my father. This was all too formal for me. It was constraining; the awkward formalities to avoid the real reason why he was really here. I didn't want to be rude but I didn't feel comfortable with the situation. What was he playing at? What was the reason for all of this?

"-and Hinata," my heard my father say. I didn't hear their entire conversation but when I looked up Hanabi was nodding, looking over at Sasuke.

"We are pleased that Hinata is considering suitors. She is a young and available kunoichi from our clan, and my only sister. I want only the best for her," Hanabi said, patting my knee. My eyes went slightly wide. So we were on that topic.

"That is completely understandable. Hinata-san is a noble young woman from an ancient house," Sasuke said, his gray eyes resting on me. "Her skills as a ninja are incomparable and the kindness in her heart is even more so. I hope you did not think it presumptuous to request this from you or your family, Hinata-san."

I blushed slightly before shaking my head. "No, it was very noble of you. Proper, though I will say I was taken by surprise. I didn't know you were interested in taking a bride at all."

"Very interested. I won't pretend to disguise this as anything other than a formal request. You're an appealing young kunoichi belonging to a house known for its dojutsu. If I were to marry it would be to guarantee the succession of the sharingan to an heir," Sasuke admitted, his dark eyes watching my reaction.

"That is very honest and I appreciate that, Sasuke-sama, but I must admit… I do want to make the best decision for myself and my family," I admitted, the blush on my face refusing to go away. I felt so helpless. It was embarrassing.

"I'm sure Uchiha-san understands that Hinata," my father said, bowing his head in Sasuke's direction. Just then the servants came in from the kitchen, four carrying the main dishes and four more carrying the extras and platters. They allocated our meal, bowing in sequence to my father and the room before exiting.

The meal was sort of silent. We ate, made polite conversation about the state of the village, the Hokage's plans for expansion, and of course the clean up from the war. All tedious and dry conversation. I was polite, as I was expected to be, smiling and at one point refilling Sasuke's cup of tea. It was a proper sign of good faith and an honor. Something I felt wasn't done enough. Maybe that was the old fashioned girl in me but I couldn't help it.

As we finished our tea and meals, father offered to walk Sasuke around our beautiful gardens, but he wanted me to accompany them. It was odd but I agreed, following both my father and Sasuke out into the garden. They chatted briefly about relations between clans, my role should I take on the head of the Uchiha house, and of course, the dowry. An old custom among noble houses but important to establish peace and understanding.

"Naturally, Hinata would be considered an Uchiha at that point and her dowry shall go toward your estate and futures," father commented, turning to face Sasuke. "She's a noble woman of class, so she should always be treated as such. As for where you would make your home, I'd think the old Uchiha compound to be a bit constraining."

"On the contrary, it is where my happiest memories are," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "We would start our family there."

"So much future planning for such an uncertain event," I said, looking between the two of them. "You sound as if your negotiating peace treaties."

"So sorry, Hinata-san, I did not mean to presume," Sasuke said, bowing slightly. He then turned to my father. "Lord Hiashi, might I have a moment or two alone with your daughter, to discuss my intentions as well as my mission with her tonight?"

Father paused only briefly before nodding. "Very well, I will be waiting for you both in the foyer. It is getting late." With that he bowed and disappeared through the garden into the house.

I stood there a moment, collecting my thoughts before I turned and smiled at Sasuke. I hadn't noticed he'd taken a step closer to me. Here I was, standing next to the most deadly ninja in the entire world, and he is asking for my hand in marriage. My mind kept going back to Naruto. Everything was compared to Naruto. I hated myself for that.

"Hinata-san, I know this may come as a surprise but, I am sincerely seeking this arrangement. I may not be Naruto but…"

"Sasuke-sama, please," I said, shaking my head. "No need for that. I realized a long time ago that he loved Sakura. My main concern, at this point, is Sakura. We are friends, though she's been busy just like everyone else has. She still loves you. Why, then, won't you choose her to be your bride?"

"I do not think that is an appropriate topic," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "She's not a part of this and she shouldn't be consulted either. I'd like to make this decision free of social pressure. I was hoping you would feel the same."

I stood there for a moment, contemplating his words before answering carefully. "I had not considered marriage as an option for a long time. However, I will make this decision based on my own personal needs as well as the needs of my clan. I do this for myself and my family. Though, you seem to gain just as much as I would. So, I will not guarantee my decision to you. Not yet. If I cannot choose with my heart, I will grow to love the one that I choose."

He stood there for a moment, contemplating my words before doing something I hadn't seen him do since we were children. He grinned. It was awkward seeing it on his face but it was no doubt, for the briefest moment, a grin.

"How very proper of you, Hinata-san," he said, looking me over. "You were my first decision and I can understand why. Now, I hope to work out a schedule with you and your father so that we may get to know one another better. For now I will leave that to you but I must speak about our mission tonight."

"Go on," I said, smiling politely.

"It's a covert mission to deliver key information about jinchuriki to Sunagakure. We will be meeting their Special Ops on our border. We have reason to believe that many clans that were negatively affected by the war will be tracking us and after our intel. I need your expertise in transporting and revealing potential enemies."

"Kiba or Shino could have done just as good a job," I said, looking him over slowly.

"You've caught on quickly," he said, looking up at the sky. "I was hoping this could also be a chance for us, as teammates and colleagues, to spend time together."

Sasuke Uchiha was asking to spend time with me, going out of his way to assign me to his team on an assignment. This was more than I'd expected.

It was late, almost time to depart for our mission. Under the cover of darkness we would set out for Sunagakure, I had with me my ninja tools but this time, I was dressed to impress. I don't know if it was because I had just had dinner with Sasuke, or if it was because I wanted to impress him. Honestly, I just wanted to reinforce the strong kunoichi he said he saw. Hanabi had insisted I put on eye liner, just a little to accent the lavender in my eyes. So, dressed in ANBU black and gray, my hair tied up on the top of my head in a long tail, I made my way toward our rally point. An ironic spot, considering it was the memorial to the comrades lost in war. When I got there, everyone had already assembled. Sasuke was standing with four other shinobi, all dressed in ANBU gear, masks over their faces.

When I approached they all turned, bowing to me. "Hyuuga-sama," they all chimed.

"Hello," I said, greeting in a kind voice. "I am so glad to have you all here, going on this mission with Uchiha-sama and myself. May the gods protect us and look favorable on our mission." I then turned to Sasuke, his eyes watching me intently. I bowed to him slightly, my eyes never leaving his. I couldn't imagine looking at him like this only a year ago. He seemed to frigid, distant. Something about him had changed very recently and for some reason, I felt comfortable treating him as a close comrade again.

Then I felt it, his dojutsu. When I looked into his eyes is when I started feeling those feelings, something so obvious I was stunned, unable to move for a moment.

"Hyuuga-sama?" Sasuke spoke out, looking me over. "I want to go over the details. Please come closer."

I nodded, walking over to his side and looking over his shoulder. He had a map, his eyes focusing on it. "Alright, as I was saying this is a covert operation to deliver information to our allies. I expect that we may run into a tracking unit or two. They are part of an alliance of powerful clans from many different smaller nations dedicated to corrupting the peace we achieved as the shinobi alliance. This is where Hyuuga-sama comes in. With your new technique I expect nothing but ferocity and accuracy. You two," he said, pointing at two of the men in masks standing across from him. "Will provide her with back up. You will be answerable to her because when we approach our destination, about five kilometers out, we will split into two units."

"Our rally point?" I asked, looking at the map.

Sasuke pointed to a mark on the map, just over the border of Suna. "Here, is where we expect our drop off. Stay cautious and alert, even when we get there."

"Understood," I said, tightening the pack on my hip.

"Good, now let's go. We have a limited time frame."

With that we took off, the cool night air brisk on my face. We left Konoha as a team, Sasuke leading and me at the rear, keeping an eye out for any enemies that could be watching. Other than a small group of patrol in the forest outside the village, we ran into nothing. It was a silent trip, something I should have expected. The ANBU men were dedicated to Sasuke, something the village elders were concerned about when Shikamaru assigned Sasuke as ANBU leader. After travelling for an hour straight the pace slowed slightly, and then we stopped. I did a scan of the area up to a kilometer in each direction. There was nothing.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked, looking about.

"Check twelve o'clock, three kilometers ahead," Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing. I nodded, looking in that direction.

"A team of eight," I said, narrowing my vision. "There are two with an enormous chakra signature, the others average. A scouting group? It is quite large for a scouting group."

"They are expecting us," Sasuke said, looking over at one of the men in an ANBU mask. "Use your bugs to mask our prescience."

It wasn't Shino so it must have been one of his cousins. He didn't have the same voice but had the same monotone seriousness. "Yes, Sasuke-sama."

"Hinata, be ready. Your our tracking unit on this mission. Aburame-san does not possess the same tracking ability is as Shino-san. He uses his bugs to devour chakra, allowing us to slip by unnoticed but it is up to your eyes to track the enemies movements."

"Yes," I said, focusing chakra in my fists. If there were that many enemies, our best bet would be the silent killing technique.

"You," Sasuke said, turning to the man next to me. "Use your mind transfer on Hinata. You will be on my team but I need to know everything Hinata sees when we continue on. Your team, comprised of Aburame-san and Akimichi-san will follow you to the west, to flank them. We will face them head on, distracting them from your technique, Hinata-sama."

"Choji?" I asked, looking over at the man in the mask. He didn't look or sound like Choji, but I as forbidden to use even my byakugan to look behind the mask.

"No Hyuuga-sama," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm his second cousin Chojiro. I use the expansion jutsu but it has a limit. The limit isn't a disadvantage though. It makes me stealthier, faster, and harder to track."

"Very well," I said, smiling slightly. I had forgotten that Choji had over twenty cousins.

"Before we depart prepare yourselves," Sasuke instructed, his eyes never leaving the area where the enemy was coming from. "If they could get through our border without alerting the patrol then they are skilled indeed." At this Sasuke came over to me, motioning for me to follow him so we were out of hearing distance. While the others checked their weapons, preparing their jutsu, we spoke. It felt odd but I kept my byakugan activated, looking about with ever more caution.

"Hinata," he said, his eyes watching my face. "Do not take any unnecessary precautions. I do not like worrying about you but I fear that I will not be able to control it."

I wasn't sure if this was a confession of concern or a general rule of thumb but knowing Sasuke, it was probably a precaution. He didn't want me becoming a burden to the team. "I understand, Sasuke-sama."

"Good, even though we haven't spent any time together this trip, I want you to know that I really do need you on this mission. You are crucial to its success. Though, I won't lie. I wanted to bring you on this mission mainly to get a look at this technique you've developed. I haven't seen you in battle since the war."

"That was quite cunning, Sasuke-sama," I said, a slight grin on my face. "But I understand. I will stay sharp and I will not allow my comrades to be hurt."

He stood there a moment, looking me over before nodding. He was still so distant but the way he squeezed my shoulder, as he walked away, gave me this warm feeling inside. He seemed genuinely concerned for me. Something that, I had to admit, I wanted to feel. Now I felt distracted. My mind raced back to Naruto, his nindo and the way he protected his comrades. Sasuke, I though, must have picked up a que from him.

"Let us go," Sasuke said, looking us all over. "Hinata's team will go west, flanking the tracking unit. Do not hesitate, do not show mercy, and most importantly, do not leave your comrades behind."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," we all said in unison, taking off in our own respected directions. I saw the chakra of the Aburame in the bugs leading us. He was masking our chakra with his bugs, something I though remarkable considering the amount of chakra that Chojiro was outputting.

I watched intently as Sasuke's group approached the enemy, their chakra instantly flaring. So they did have a tracking nin among them. This was going to be tricky. I could mask my chakra as best I could but I relied heavily on the insects surrounding us. I watched as the tracking unit became alert, forming battle formations. One of the larger enemies broke from their ranks, making his way toward the east, his movements precise as he meant to flank Sasuke and his group.

I transferred this information to Sasuke, the mind transfer jutsu directly connecting my thoughts with the Yamanaka on his team. After we covered two kilometers we backtracked, flanking the group from behind. Sasuke's group was in combat, their chakra signatures drawing everyone's attention. As we approached from the rear, hiding ourselves in the branches above the group, I noticed two of the unit hung back, waiting for a counter attack. They were cautious, weaker chakra levels than the others. Something, to me, seemed off. If they wanted to counter attack then they should have left stronger opponents.

It happened suddenly though. I signaled to my team, telling them to stay put. I could take on both opponents without interference. I knew if things went south they'd jump in but for now, I could handle this. I quickly dodged around them, through the trees, immediately jumping to the forest floor. Using my senbon again I focused my chakra into them, throwing them directly into the most vital chakra points. The one opponent was instantly paralyzed by my attack, the chakra penetrating her system and immobilizing her. She was a water user. This would work to my advantage. Her partner immediately jumped away from her, his eyes going slightly wide.

I weaved a hand sign before firing a water cannon at him, soaking him and knocking him back a few feet. He must have had a lot of intel on me and my skills because he immediately moved to the side, out of sight. He scanned the tree line, his eyes narrowing. Was he a dojutsu user? Before he could dry himself I weaved another hand sign, the body of the girl falling to the forest floor, dead. The water dripping from his hair immediately froze as I used air palm, freezing him to the trunk of the tree behind him. He was about to scream but a swarm of bugs came charging in, surrounding the body and making it disappear.

"Good job, Hinata-sama," said the Aburame as he came down from the trees.

"Yes, good thinking," Chojiro said. "Now, let's flank the rest."

"Sasuke has already managed to take down one of the larger chakra signatures, only three opponents left and a larger one attempting to flank him," I said. "We have to move quickly and take down the other opponents. The larger one is building up an immense amount of chakra."

They nodded and followed me as I approached the battle. The three chakra signatures were grouped together, fending off the attacks of the ANBU and Sasuke. Sasuke, I knew, had never lost sight of the other opponent, his sneak attack bound to fail miserably. What I did not see coming was the second we approached the battle field, another opponent had flanked us.

He appeared suddenly, his chakra spiking for me to see. I did not understand why I had not seen him before until I noticed a seal, tattooed on his neck. He had masked his chakra completely and was hiding, lying in wait for our team. I didn't have time to react to anything other than dodging his attack. He was a fire user, sending a bright red flame straight at the three of us. I managed to dodge but due to the focus of his bugs, the Aburame got hit, his insects immediately going up in flames, singing his arm and part of his mask. He gained composure, kneeling on the ground just out of the opponents reach.

I couldn't let him get hit again, and I saw the fire user building up his chakra. I quickly activated my twin lions, dodging around a tree and getting within his range. As I swung at him, he dodged barely, taking a step back.

"Ah, so it was you that spotted us," he said, a slight smirk on his dark face. He wore no head band but had a simple red and black kimono. I didn't reciprocate, standing between the injured Aburame and him. Chojiro did the same, standing a few feet to my right. "It looks like I have my work cut out for me. Though a Hyuuga princess would be a great catch, no doubt an even better bounty, I cannot waste chakra here. Allow me to end this quickly for all of you."

He quickly weaved a hand sign and I immediately threw my senbon, barely missing him to the left as he dodged, sending a pillar of mist at us, and restricting our view. He was a fire and water user? I had my byakugan constantly activated but it didn't help, he had completely masked himself again. "Manji," I said, the Aburame springing up behind me. We watched closely, waiting, listening. I focused my chakra and immediately used air palm, blowing away the steam that was around us. It was all clear, quiet. I listened, and watched for what felt like an eternity but nothing had happened. Then, the whole clearing lit up in an eerie golden glow.

"Allow me to show you the strength of the Allied Clans," came a voice and then, Aburame fell to the ground, his body going stiff. What was he hit with? A genjutsu? His chakra was steady but his body was immovable, my eyes searching quickly. Suddenly, I saw it. Though he had masked his prescience, the remnants of the jutsu remained, leading me right to him. I quickly used air palm, knocking him from his perch on a low tree branch. I didn't have time to think about anything else. I quickly sprinted at him, hitting him twice with my twin lions.

To my surprise, and confusion, he just grinned. The part of his body I had connected with had liquefied. Then, he grabbed my arm, sending a wave of chakra up my arm to my spine. I had to use all my strength to break his chakra, expelling it from my body before breaking free of his grip, my leg connecting with the side of his head. He stumbled sideways a moment before weaving another hand sign, the eerie golden light intensifying. It was only then that I noticed Chojiro coming at him from the side, connecting his large fist with the ninjas side. He went flying, hitting a tree before falling to the ground.

He composed himself quickly, standing and weaving another hand sign. The eerie light was emanating from the tattoo on his neck, his jutsu bursting from it and hitting Chojiro full on. He was flung back and landed in a heap on the ground. He looked paralyzed as well, his eyes slightly wide. I had to get inside this guys range and hit him with everything I had. If I didn't, our lives could be in danger.

I quickly bolted up to him again, exchanging blows, his jutsu sending me flying backward. I landed on the ground, knocking the wind out of me. I couldn't stop though, I couldn't stay down nor could I ignore the chakra he was building within his body. I came at him again, using air palm to throw him off balance. We sparred, blow for blow his fists connecting with my shoulder and my arm. I could feel his chakra trying to enter my system, my own reacting by expelling it into my twin lions. They glowed an odd greenish color before one of my punches connected, hitting him square in the jaw. This sent him flying and he landed with a loud thump against the base of a tree. I didn't hesitate. I threw my senbon at him, landing three in his neck, paralyzing him in place. I approached him quickly, my palm extended at his chest. With a quick burst of chakra it was finished, his limp and lifeless body lying at my feet. All of his chakra was gone, faded with his death.

I quickly surveyed the area. There was only one opponent left where Sasuke and his team was. I could feel a little bit of blood on my shoulder and trickling from the side of my mouth but I quickly wiped it away, moving to kneel next to Chojiro. He and the insect user were still paralyzed. Using what little I knew about medical ninjutsu I placed a palm over his chest, sending my chakra into his system, expelling the odd golden chakra from his body. He was still unconscious, even when I got it all out. I moved to help the Aburame when I heard a noise behind me. I quickly looked up but it was in vain. My vision had gone blank. Whether I had lost consciousness from using my chakra or an enemy I did not know. But I faded, the last thing I recall was an odd, yet familiar chakra emerging from the trees.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. There will be some great action and mysterious plot with this. Just keep reading. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! May have chapter five up by Sunday! :) Hope you enjoy. I decided, after a bunch of flames and good reviews, that I'm going to stick with my original idea on this. I guess if you don't like it then that is fine. Everyone has an opinion. But I'm proud of it! So... thank you to all my reviewers. Even the mean ones. haha ENJOY!**

* * *

"It isn't as bad as we had anticipated, Hiashi-sama. She was hit with some sort of paralysis jutsu, much like Hokage-sama's jutsu."

"All the same, is there any prolonged damage?" I heard my father's voice dripping with concern.

"Surprisingly, no. I am not sure of the enemy's intention but you should be thanking Uchiha-san for his efforts. If it was not for him and his team, she'd have never made it to us."

"I am eternally in his, and Sunagakure's, debt," my father whispered.

"We did all that we could. Sakura-san's training paid off in a large way today," came a familiar voice. Tamari?

"She's waking," came another familiar voice. I recognized it as the young Kunoichi Gaara had trained.

I could feel my fingers moving, my eyes slowly opening to reveal the domed ceiling of the Sunagakure hospital. "Father?" I asked, my mouth dry and voice faint.

"Hinata," he said, his hand going to my wrist. "You are safe, please, relax for now."

"What happened?" I asked, looking around the room. Two doctors, Temari, Matsuri (Gaara's student), and my father were all standing close to my bed.

"It is hard to say," Tamari answered, coming to the opposite side of the bed as my father. "Are you feeling tired or anything Hinata?"

"No, I'm a bit groggy and confused though," I admitted, looking about. "Please, at least tell me what you know."

"Well, Sasuke briefed us the second he brought you in," Temari began, sitting at the edge of the bed. She was still a distant person but the caring nature she possessed still leaked through. "His team, everyone except you intact, reached our operatives just over the border at the rally point. He insisted that he be escorted to Sunagakure with our team to get you medical attention. Everyone seemed concerned and shaken."

"Everyone was alright?" I asked, remembering Chojiro and the Aburame who accompanied me.

"Yes, minor injuries at most. But, you were escorted here on Sasuke's summoning Hawk with Kankuro. The rest of your team went back to Konoha to relay the success of the mission, and to summon Lord Hiashi," she continued. "Sasuke stuck around until Lord Hiashi showed up and then headed for Konoha. He wanted me to relay his sincerest apologies."

"Apologies?" I asked, my mind racing.

"Yes," Matsuri chimed in. "He's a stony faced guy but he seemed genuinely concerned."

"You need some rest, Hinata," father said, a softer tone to his voice.

"But, does no one know what happened? Did I pass out from overusing my jutsu or was it an enemy? Was I really in that bad of condition?"

"You were unconscious," chimed in a doctor, bowing to me slightly. "We took you into immediate care, analyzed your chakra, and found traces of foreign chakra in your system. We used our skills, such as they are, to draw it out and you began to get better. Color came back into your cheeks and your temperature, which had spiked very dangerously, was back under control. You've been here since early this morning."

"You can assure that there is no prolonged threat?" my father asked again, his eyes turning to the doctor.

"Everything has returned to normal, her condition much improved since this morning. I would recommend taking it easy for a couple of days but other than that you should be fine."

"There was a chakra signature, someone else there when I passed out," I said, looking at my father. "We have to tell Sasuke-sama that at the very least."

"Are you sure?" Temari asked, looking down at me. "Sasuke said nothing about an additional enemy. He informed our operatives that your team had eliminated the enemy. He also told us about your battle. Taking down such a strong opponent, almost entirely alone, is an impressive feat Hinata-chan. It looks like I'm going to have a kunoichi rival," she said with a grin spread across her face. It wasn't her normal sly one but a happy, almost excited, smile.

"I am sure," I said, smiling back at her. "There was an enemy. Their chakra wasn't entirely familiar to me but there was something about it, like I've seen it before. That is why I asked if I had used too much chakra or if it was an enemy who struck me down."

"There was foreign chakra in your system, Hinata-sama," said Matsuri.

"Correct," the doctor said. "It fed on your own chakra, slowing down your heart rate and your brain function. We were fearful for a moment. It was almost like you were dead at one point."

"Strange, that must have been from the enemy that attacked my team mates. I had thought I'd expelled his chakra from my system in battle," I commented. "But there was another enemy. I defeated the enemy with the foreign chakra but remember another before I passed out."

"We will look into it," father said, looking at me somewhat sternly. "Get some rest for now. The doctor says that after a few hours of rest you will be able to make the trip back to Konoha. He just wants to review your file and make doubly sure everything is in order."

"Yes, I would very much like it if you would rest easy for now, Hinata-sama," the doctor admitted. "Calm your mind and sleep. You battled bravely and now your body needs to recover."

I couldn't argue. I still felt groggy and my mouth was entirely too dry. "We will leave you for now to discuss getting in touch with Sasuke. In the mean time, rest," Tamari said, getting up off the bed.

"May I have some water before you all leave," I asked, looking over at the doctor.

"Certainly," he said, disappearing behind the curtain and reappearing moments later. He handed me the cup and I drank thirstily, handing it back to him. "Rest now. I'll come check on you in a couple hours."

"Thank you," I said, watching them all leave. My father squeezed my hand gently before leaving. I'd never seen him so concerned.

My mind was still racing as they left. Sasuke had brought me all the way here, using his summoning, and stuck around to make sure I was taken care of. I didn't know what to think of this. I knew he was not heartless, or as severe as he'd like everyone to believe. But the fact that he showed genuine concern is something that I just couldn't overlook.

I don't remember passing out but the next thing I knew I was being woken by a warm hand on my arm.

"Hinata-chan," a voice came. "We are ready to finish your care. We'd like for you to wake up now."

I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise there stood none other than Sakura herself. She must have sensed my surprise because he just grinned, gently touching her middle and first finger to my arm. "Heart rate is normal, there is no trace of foreign chakra, and your vitals seem to be in order."

"S-Sakura-chan," I whispered. "What-?"

"Your father had me summoned here," she admitted, sitting on the edge of my bed. "He was so concerned he had me come here."

"You didn't have to," I said. "You've got much more pressing issues, Sakura-chan."

"Nonsense," she smiled. "You're a dear friend. It is the least I could do."

"I…" I paused. I wasn't sure what to say. Surely she knew about Sasuke's proposal. She must have known how he stuck around and watched after me. Why was she being so nice?

"You seem to be fine for now," she admitted. "We'll get you some food before we head for home, okay?"

I hadn't realized, until now, that my stomach was rumbling in hunger. "Please."

"Very well, for now I'll convey my findings to your father." She stood up now, walking around the curtain and I heard the door slide open and closed.

I sat there a moment, looking at my hands, wondering what was going on. It wasn't normal for the head medic from Konoha to travel all the way to Suna just for one kunoichi who wasn't even injured severely. I don't know if it was because I was really preoccupied with thoughts of Sakura or not but I didn't even notice the other visitor in my hospital room. It was only when he stood up from his chair that I noticed him.

"How are you feeling, Hinata-sama?" Sasuke asked, standing near my bed.

"Fine, thanks to you; I have to convey my greatest thanks Sasuke-sama," I said, bowing my head. My cheeks automatically became flushed.

"It was nothing, really," he said, his voice as monotone as ever. "Sakura says that your fine, just need some rest. So, I'm going to take you off the next mission. You need to relax anyway. You haven't had a day off in almost a year."

"Did Temari relay the information about an additional enemy?" I asked, my eyes glancing over him. I couldn't look him in the face.

"She did," he said. "That is why I rushed back here. You're sure it was someone you were familiar with?"

"I'm not sure. The chakra signature was familiar but it was odd. I know I've seen it before but I don't know where."

"There was no one around when we arrived. Chojiro was conscious and attending your when we arrived. He gave no hint of another enemy."

"He wasn't conscious when I sensed it. It was right before everything went dark," I admitted. "I seriously thought I was in some trouble."

"I wasn't far off. The link between my mind and yours was severed when the enemy's chakra penetrated your network," he said, looking out the window. "It would seem we let one get away."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama," I said, feeling slightly frustrated. I should have been more diligent.

"No, it is not your fault Hinata," he said, looking down at me. Were his eyes always this intense?

"Chojiro and the others are alright?" I asked, a bit of fright in my voice.

"Yes, they are all fine," he said, looking me over before turning his attention to the window again. "I should have been more diligent, Hinata. I did not know that you were in any immediate danger until the tattooed enemy appeared."

"That's not your fault, Sasuke-kun," I said quietly. I didn't even feel awkward about using that familiar honorific.

"I failed you as a leader," he murmured. "But it won't happen again."

"Please, don't be so hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault at all," I assured, shaking my head. "Please, don't treat me like some fragile doll. I'm not."

At this he was taken back, looking down at me with this intense stare, as if he was trying to read my mind. "Fragile? I did not mean to make you think that I was coddling you, Hinata-sama."

"I don't I just…" I paused, unsure. I didn't know what to say, or how to feel about this. "I just, don't want you to think I'm weak."

Sasuke did something I'd never seen him do, something that took me by surprise. He shook his head, sitting on the edge of my bed and touched my arm. "I know you are not weak; you never were."

I bit back a smile, my eyes drifting to his hand on my arm. "Thank you."

"Hinata," he said in an almost gentle voice. I looked up at him but I wish I hadn't. That look on his face almost melted me. He looked helpless, like the broken little boy from so long ago. "I won't let you get hurt again. I know that I may seem like a heartless, and at times merciless, person. But I sincerely care for you. I cannot lie and say that I am in love with you, not the way Kiba is. However, you fascinate me and bring out a part of me that I've never considered letting out. Your…" he paused now, lost for words. This, in some way, scared me. "You're so complex."

I almost let out a laugh, covering my mouth. He must have been confused because he just stared. "Complex isn't the word, Sasuke-kun." I couldn't help but grin at him. This surprised him even more.

Just then we both heard the door open and Sasuke immediately stood up, taking a step away from my bed. When his hand left my arm I swore I felt something in me falter.

"Here is some food, Hinata-chan," Sakura said, pushing back the curtain. She smiled at me softly, setting a tray across my lap. I pretended to not notice the look she gave Sasuke. Somehow, my appetite had disappeared. On the tray were two rice balls, some fresh vegetables, and a tea cup with fresh chamomile tea. I ate, listening to their idle conversation about my health and about Sakura's latest achievement. She'd delivered a baby for the first time today to none other than TenTen and Rock Lee. I'd been surprised by their coupling from the start- I thought for sure she had loved Neji.

When I'd finished Sakura took my tray away and Sasuke told me he'd be escorting me back to Konoha along with my father and Sakura. We'd be leaving after I got dressed and felt up to travel. In all honesty, I just wanted out of this damned bed. I let them leave and started changing, putting the only clothes I had on; my ANBU outfit.

After thanking the Suna doctors and Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, we set out for home. It was late afternoon. The trip back was quiet, too quiet. Sasuke lead, my father right behind him. Sakura stayed by my side, keeping an eye on me. Concerned for my well being, or just keeping me from Sasuke, I couldn't tell. Maybe she didn't know?

When we reached Konoha the welcome we got was expansive. Not only was the ANBU group we traveled with the night before there but so was Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, her new baby boy, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, grandma Tsunade, and Hinabi. Hinabi greeted me almost too enthusiastically. She hugged me tightly, her eyes watery. I hugged her tightly before turning to hug TenTen. Her new baby boy, barely a week old, was cooing in her arms. She looked vibrant.

"Meet our baby," she whispered, holding him so I could get a good look. He had her eyes but already had thick black hair like Lee's. "We hoped this wouldn't offend you, but we named him Neji."

I couldn't stop the tears that sprang to my eyes. It was Lee who pulled me into a tight hug. "We miss him too, Hinata."

I hugged him tightly before looking back down at Neji lovingly. My Neji would live through this baby, that I knew from the moment she said his name. I turned to notice Akamaru was nuzzling against my leg, his eyes watching me closely. I couldn't help but smile, petting him lovingly on the head. Everyone had come to greet me as I returned. It was as if I had died and been brought back to life.

Shikamaru spoke gently to me, assuring me that Konoha and he was lucky to have such a friend. I couldn't help but feel like this was all unnecessary. Naruto stayed silent, standing next to Kakashi, talking to him quietly. I didn't bother going up to him or speaking to him on my own. I wasn't going to deal with that, not now. Choji suggested we all gather at his favorite barbeque joint but father insisted I get some rest. No one questioned his judgment.

I was escorted home after some comforting words from Sakura, saying she'd come check on me tomorrow. I was so glad to be home, in my own bed. However, it was Kiba who approached me before we made it back to the compound.

"Hiashi-sama," he said, talking to my father. "May I please have a few words with Hinata-san?"

My father looked him over a minute before nodding. "Very well; I'll send someone back out for you in a few minutes." With that he and Hinabi disappeared through the gate.

Kiba almost crushed me with his desperate hug. "God, Hinata," he whispered, sniffing my hair. "I had heard what happened and I almost lost my mind."

"Kiba-kun," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. "Please, there is no need for you to worry. I was in good hands."

At this he went rigid, pulling away from me slightly. "Right, I forgot Sasuke was there."

"And Sakura. She double checked everything this afternoon. I'm fine." I pretended not to notice his tone of jealousy.

"I… I know this isn't the right time but I need to ask you. Did your father tell you about my proposal?"

I smiled up at him, running my small hand through his clean, but messy, hair. "Yes," I said, looking down at his chest. His breath was rushed, his heart beat elevated. "Understand me, Kiba-kun. If I could love anyone it would be you. But this is no longer about what I want, what will work best for me. I have others to consider."

He paused a moment before kissing the top of my head. "I understand, but you have to understand that it is you who has to live with it the rest of your life."

"I understand that," I whispered, resting my cheek on his chest. "Father said it was my choice, he would not dictate it, but I've been approached by more than just you."

"I know," he whispered, almost venomously. "But you realize he doesn't love you. He only wants to revitalize his clan."

"He's been straight forward with me," I said, grasping Kiba's jacket tightly. I looked up into his eyes and he seemed to be shocked. "He's said just as much. He says if he were to pick a Konoha kunoichi it would be one from a prominent clan with great bloodline. He said being with me would almost guarantee the continuation of the sharingan."

"And you're… okay with him using you as a…" he paused, biting his bottom lip. "As a breeding tool?"

"I have a lot on my mind," I whispered into his chest. "I haven't said yes to him, nor have I guaranteed anyone anything. My father wants me to be with him to ensure the lineage of the Hyuuga as well as to keep his future grandchildren safe."

"I could do that too," Kiba hissed. "We Inuzuka are strong too."

"I know!" I said, shaking my head. "I just don't want to make this decision lightly. Like you said, I'll be the one who has to live with it."

He sighed, nodding and holding me tighter. "I understand. Just know that I am always here for you. I don't know if I can ever love another, Hinata-chan, but I hope you see the value in my love."

I couldn't help it. I don't know what compelled me. I wasn't sure if it was his sadness, my desperate hope for happiness, or the heat of the moment, but I placed both of my hands on his cheeks, gently stroking his tattoos with my thumbs. He leaned in and that's when I took it. I captured his soft, warm lips with mine, desperately pulling him closer.

We stood like that, in one another's arms for a minute, his arms wrapping around me, his hands exploring the small of my back. I explored his neck and shoulders, my hand drifting down to his chest before I pulled away. Someone was coming. I smiled before looking up at him. "I won't lie. It is down between you and Sasuke, Kiba-kun. I have to consider the future of my clan but I believe that I can seriously be happy with you." I pecked his cheek and pulled away before the gate slid open.

"Hianta-sama?" asked a servant.

"One moment," I said, looking over my shoulder than back at Kiba. "Don't be too jealous," I said to him, a slight smirk on my face. "We've been teammates for years. I have to give him some sort of chance." I then turned, waving before disappearing into the compound. Kiba could be the love of my life now, but I'll never know until I know more about Sasuke. Something about him just pulled me in.

* * *

**Review review review! :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Finally! So sorry, I started working and I'm coming up on finals for class. I want to do another chapter soon and get ahead for all of you because it has been such a long wait. But here is Chapter Five! Six will be out either Thursday or sometime this upcoming weekend. Maybe as early as later tonight! Thanks again everyone! Read and review! **

* * *

I had spent two days in the compound, resting, building chakra and sleeping. It was a quick two days but when I had woken up on that third day I was restless. I had to get out and stretch, go for a run or something. My muscles felt stiff. I quickly dressed in my training gear, adding two ankle and wrist weights to help me to build strength. I greeted Hanabi in the foyer and she just looked at me quizzically.

"Where are you going?"

"For a run; my muscles feel stiff. I'll be back in a couple hours for lunch," I said, slipping on my sandals before opening the door, disappearing down the path to the gate.

I left the compound, heading for the woods between ours and the Nara clan. I'd go for a run through the trails and it'd be a thorough workout. I was thinking of a lot of things. So much had happened that I had trouble putting it all together. I couldn't help but think of Naruto. I wanted to be around him but I knew there was no point. I wanted more than anything to talk to him, spend time in his warm chakra but I just couldn't. He wanted nothing to do with me; he didn't feel the way I did.

I didn't notice when I got to the woods that I'd started jogging, slowly picking up speed. My mind was so overrun that I couldn't focus on anything but avoiding trees and rocks. Naruto wanted nothing to do with me, Kiba loved me and has since we were children, and then comes in Sasuke, the great betrayer of Konoha and last remaining Uchiha with a proposal for marriage? I couldn't think of a more confusing chain of events.

On top of that the battle the other night that landed me in this confinement and on leave from duty. It was ridiculous. I was capable of recovering much faster than this. I didn't want to push myself and injure myself further but I wasn't going to go easy on myself. I wasn't weak and I would prove that.

But that other opponent, the one that slipped even through Sasuke's fingers was disturbing. I knew I had seen that chakra signature before, something familiar but distant. Like I had forgotten something really important and I could not remember it. I hated that. The opponent that I had struck down, the report I received said he was from a clan whose seals and jutsu are of the same legend as the Uzumaki.

They joined months ago with this so called "Clan Alliance" against the great nations and the peace we established in the previous war. This angered me but not because of the havoc they were establishing. It was the fact that they took all our sacrifices, all the fine shinobi sacrificed, for granted. Like we prospered after the war for profit. It was ridiculous and irresponsible!

That final jutsu user was a familiar and a real threat. The fact that he or she didn't touch me or do anything to harm me or my team means I wasn't the target. Something had happened, something I and Sasuke missed and it probably bothered him more than me. I don't know why I had to think of him now. It was horrible but I couldn't stop picturing his steel grey eyes. That sadness he kept locked up inside him; the sheer hatred. It was more than I could understand. He was frightening during the war, no one knowing for sure if he was on our side or not. Not until he declared he would be Hokage. He, Naruto, Kiba… all of them failed and the laziest and smartest ninja to come along in generations succeeded at something he never set out to do. It was ironic and heartbreaking.

But Sasuke was still so frightening. He showed the smallest amount of concern, a simple touch and some moderately kind words and suddenly he's the most frightening ninja I have ever encountered. Even more so than Madara or Obito. That kindness both frightened me and touched me more deeply than anything ever has. I was so ignorant, so ready to get over Naruto that I am now considering a lifetime decision over a few months time.

I couldn't let that doubt creep into my mind. I couldn't go back on anything I had promised. And I had to be responsible when I made this choice. Take everyone's feelings into account. I don't want to burn bridges and I don't want to hurt anyone. If I did choose Sasuke I'd be an Uchiha, my children would be more powerful than I can imagine, and I'd be protected by the most frightening man in the world. Tied to that name I'd be subject to protocol, which didn't bother me because it has always been a part of my life, but my children would not be just mine. No they'd be Uchihas, with high expectations. I'd be forever bound to Sasuke, as husband and wife and would be expected to fulfill such duties.

Love may or may not bloom and that is what scares me the most. I love feeling like I do about Naruto but how can I feel that way about someone else? Would it even be fair? What about Kiba? I couldn't break his heart. He's so protective, loving, casual, and completely loyal. He loves me and I cannot deny that feelings for him have always been brotherly until more recently. He was there for me after Neji and now I feel so close to him. I couldn't imagine him ever leaving me, ever betraying me.

Sasuke would. He was mysterious, changeable, and above all he was so powerful. I couldn't imagine being on his bad side. It is frightening being in his affection, if that is what it is.

When I had come back from my thoughts I noticed I wasn't on a trail, more like a small path and I glanced around, unsure what to do. I activated my byakugan, wiping some sweat from my brow. I had run almost two kilometers, the Hyuuga compound to the southwest. I sighed, looking about. It was peaceful and quiet. However, I noticed something suspicious that almost floored me. It was that chakra signature, the odd familiar one. I quickly swallowed, discarding the weights from my wrist and ankles. If this was a real threat I had to treat it as an invasion.

I had no way to notify anyone and I was sure that I may be outclassed. I bit back the fear building in me and decided I'd have to be smart about this, take the higher ground and try and determine the exact location. I headed west, up a slight slope before coming to a tree. I ran up it almost immediately, looking out over the canopy. It was quiet, a slight wind. As I focused my closely I noticed the chakra signature wasn't alerted. It was relaxed, almost completely unaware of me. It couldn't be more than five hundred yards north of me.

I considered my options and quickly grabbed my ninja pack. It had some senbon, kunai, and a couple of scrolls. One was a seal to heal injuries and the others was something like a flare. When you activate it, it sends a pulse to headquarters of ANBU where they monitor the village with their barrier. These basic essentials were distributed after the attack from Pein on Konoha almost two years ago. It will give them a close enough reading on my location and even though it may take a while to work, I knew I could hold them off until ANBU arrived. I quickly opened the scroll, placing my hand onto it and releasing it. The seal glowed red for a moment before disappearing. I quickly discarded the scroll and made my way through the trees to the location of the chakra signature.

As I approached it became more alert and I immediately evaluated its chakra network. It was definitely a man and I quickly dodged around him so his back was to the approaching troops. As I watched from the trees with my byakugan I noticed his face was familiar. It almost made me cry out. It was Yukimaru. He was sitting cross-legged, gathering nature chakra in sennin mode. I had never seen this kind of chakra from him. That little boy, who Orochimaru used to try and capture the three tails was sitting within Konoha land gathering nature chakra. Guren was nowhere in sight and what was most disturbing is that over the years he'd matured. He had to be thirteen or fourteen but his chakra signature was immeasurable.

I slowly came down from the tree, looking him over. "Yukimaru? Is that really you?" I asked, keeping my guard up. He slowly looked over at me and smiled.

I didn't know what to do, didn't know how to respond so I paused, glancing him over. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan," he said, standing up. "It's been a while. I'm sure you are curious as to why I am here."

"Very," I said, eyes wide. "I alerted ANBU because you were there the other night when I was on an ANBU mission. What were you doing there? And here?" I was so shocked I couldn't contain myself.

"Please, relax. I'll explain everything. I was there the other night because I was training. I was sent out by Naruto-sensei on a mission to monitor Sasuke-samas progress on this latest mission. He doesn't agree with some of Sasuke's decisions."

"You… you're training with Naruto? As his student?" I asked, my mouth falling open.

"Yes, I've been here, hiding from ANBU and others in the Nara woods training. The Hokage agreed we should keep this from Sasuke-sama. He's overly suspicious about my connection with Orochimaru."

"I just don't understand," I said, unsure what to say after this. "I mean, I do understand. You need to hide but if Sasuke is suspicious then he must have good reason. He knows Orochimaru better than anyone else. He may have helped somewhat in the war but it was his jutsu that enabled the enemy to be so powerful. Performing such jutsu…"

"Please, Hinata-sama," he said, moving closer to me. "You can't believe that. I am my own person. And now that ANBU is on the way I'm going to have to do something I didn't want to."

Suddenly I felt it. I was being restrained, my eyes going wide as a seal stretched up my leg. He had seen me coming, of course he did. He was using nature chakra to sense me and he knew I'd alerted ANBU. He set this seal trap and now I was caught.

"I am so sorry Hinata-sama," he whispered. "Naruto-sensei won't be pleased with me but I have to do this." Before I could even respond everything went dark.

It wasn't long before I had come back to consciousness. I was laying on the ground in the thick leaves and grass, my eyes growing wide. I couldn't have been out too long if ANBU hadn't even turned up yet. But Yukimaru was long gone. I sighed, shaking my head as I sat up. What was I going to do now?

Reveal his prescience to Sasuke and have Naruto and Sasuke at odds over the boys training? Do I just make up some excuse as to why I released the seal on the alert? What would happen if Yukimaru was discovered and kicked out? Would Naruto go with him? He'd fight it. I knew that, even if he had to face off against Sasuke.

If I kept it secret and Orochimaru did have a hold on that boy, the disasters that could follow would be on my conscience, my fault. And what happened to Guren? Was she really not there for him anymore?

This was all suspicious but if I didn't come up with something quick everything would fall apart. I quickly stood up and started back the direction I had come. I'd run into ANBU on the way, I was sure. It frightened me but I had to come up with something quick, especially if Sasuke was with them.

Like clockwork they appeared, only meters from where I had picked up my weights.

"Hinata!" came a voice and I paused. It was Kiba because he immediately took off his mask, coming closer to me. Shino did the same thing, his expression blank. The third member was someone I hadn't expected either. Ino Yamanaka was with them, undoubtedly my replacement for this particular mission.

"What happened?" Shino asked, glancing about. My insects had been surveying for about five minutes before we got here and you came from the north. What was the distress seal for?"

"It was a false alarm," I said immediately. "I thought I had sensed a chakra signature that was unfamiliar to the village and I immediately pursued after releasing the seal. It was not a threat but a gennin who I sent home promptly. He was far away from the village and on Nara land."

Kiba just stared at me quietly, Shino almost mirroring him. Ino, however, just smiled and laughed. "Oh, Hinata-chan! Only three days off duty and you're out looking for trouble. You're so devious. I'm sure Sasuke will reprimand you but we can't blame you. Being cooped up in that compound must be so boring."

"Sorry guys," I said, shrugging.

"Why were you out here though, Hinata-chan?" Shino asked seriously. "You are supposed to be resting."

"I wasn't staying in that house another day. My muscles were becoming stiff so I thought it'd be safe to go for a run in the woods to limber up," I said, glancing at him. "I appreciate your concern Shino but I'm not twelve anymore."

"It's just," Kiba said, intervening. "You were attacked four days ago. You need rest."

"I feel fine. I was on my workout, enjoying the air and the woods when I sensed the chakra I wasn't familiar with. That is all. I'm sorry I alerted you but I think it is best if you all get back and inform HQ what is going on."

"You're right," Shino said, looking over at Ino and Kiba. "Let's get back. We can escort you back, Hinata."

"I'm fine, Shino…"

"I want to talk to you anyway, Hinata-chan. Girl stuff. I'll take her back, you two go ahead and deal with Sasuke. He's less than pleasant today."

Kiba looked between the both of us before shrugging, giving me a cheeky grin before proposing to race Shino back. When they were out of sight Ino turned to me and grinned. "So, why were you really out here?"

"Ino," I said, stepping away from her. "It's nothing, really. So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I know you lied," Ino said, tapping her finger to her temple. "But I won't pry. I actually wanted to know what you were up to tonight for dinner. Choji, Shino, Sakura, Kiba, and I are going out for buffet and maybe some karaoke. Want to come?"

I paused a moment before shrugging. "Okay, but I have to talk to you, girl to girl right now Ino. Can you keep secrets for me?"

Her face lit up and she nodded. "You bet! C'mon, let's head back and we can talk."

I nodded and we took off, running through the trees. "So, here it is. I want to know from you if Sakura is mad at me."

"What?" she asked, glancing at me. "For what?"

"Don't play dumb. I know Sakura knows so you know… Sasuke. His proposal and his intention; is she mad at me?"

Ino paused and stayed quiet a minute, before sighing. "She's disappointed and hurt more than anything. She said she'd never blame you because she knows you love Naruto more than anything in this world."

"Not anymore," I admitted, looking away from her. We had a little while until we would reach the compound so I had to be detailed. "He doesn't care for me and I've accepted that. That is why I am considering suitors. Father has given me four options. Two of which I've never met. However the other two are Sasuke and Kiba. I'll be honest… I don't know what to do."

"What do you think you should do?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be so conflicted," I admitted. "I still have feelings for Naruto. I loved him, still do really but I can't stand it anymore. I love loving him and I want to feel that for someone who will feel the same about me. That is why I am so confused. Kiba loves me like that but I can't get past loving him as a friend. Sasuke… he's so frightening and serious that I can't imagine loving him the way I do Naruto. I want to give him a chance though," I said, pausing. I stayed quiet a minute, both of us running in sync.

I sighed after a while and looked over at Ino. "He fascinates me and told me I bring out something in him he never considered letting out. His best chance for repopulating the Uchiha is someone with a strong dojutsu connection. He admitted that much. What he isn't admitting is his true intentions. I know this isn't just something from the heart but it has to be something more than just continuing his clan. I am taking his, Kiba's my father's, clan's, Sakura's, and even Naruto's feelings into consideration. I know it is pointless but I do not know what I can do. I have three months to decide and so far I am absolutely floored."

Ino stayed quiet, her eyes calculating and sympathetic. It was only when we were close to leaving the forest that she looked over at me. "You've professed your love to Naruto and if he decides to do nothing about it than he has missed his chance. You could be happy with Kiba or Sasuke but I cannot tell you what to do, Hinata-chan."

"I know, it is so hard," I admitted. Then a giant grin spread over her face.

"I have an idea, a devious idea that someone like you would never consider but if you really want to know what is going on I think it is your best chance," she admitted.

"Tell me," I said almost immediately. "I am so desperate for an answer…"

"Okay," Ino said slowing down until we were just on the path outside the forest. She stopped and looked over at me. "Make them work for it. Kiba loves you than make him win your heart. If Sasuke has alternate plans and is willing to play along with Kiba's game to win you then you will discover it soon. He won't play along for long, not if he is really in it for something else. When he makes his move you will know the truth. And if it turns out that all he wants is a bride then you have a decision to make. Choose with your heart. It wasn't wrong about Naruto; it won't be wrong this time either."

I paused, thinking about this a moment. "What should I do though?" I asked. "What do you mean by work for it?"

"Make them make you fall in love with them," she said with a smirk. "Date, become close, push their boundaries and find out the truth. If that is one thing my father taught me is that in order to get to the truth, you have to push boundaries."

"How?" I asked, walking after her.

"Okay, I'll help you at first but after you get into it I'm going to leave you to improvise. You have to make this decision, not me." I nodded and she smiled. "First of all, summon up the courage to ask Sasuke on a date. This will make Kiba jealous and that is when he will confront Sasuke. He's short tempered and impulsive. Sasuke will get angered by his behavior toward him and if he really wants to win you over Kiba he will accept his challenge. He may just brush it off, because he is Sasuke, but he will pick up his game."

"That is so horrible. That will hurt Kiba," I said, my eyes wide.

"No, you see you will talk to Kiba about this date, something sweet and sincere. Tell him that you have to give Sasuke a chance, something about proper clan relations and serious consideration. Make it a little confusing so Kiba doesn't catch on. He isn't stupid but he's inclined to impulsiveness."

"So I should go out on a date with Kiba, too? Something after I go out with Sasuke?"

"No," Ino said, shaking her head. "Be intimate with Kiba. He responds most to physicality; kissing, maybe touching. Be sincere and be yourself with Kiba. He'll do everything he can to get you to fall for him, especially if Sasuke is involved."

"Then what?" I asked, unsure what this would lead to.

"Then it is up to you. Let them do what they will and discover the truth," she admitted, nodding over at the compound gates. Sure enough, father was standing there with Sasuke, chatting idly. "See you tonight." I nodded and Ino smiled, bowing to my father and Sasuke before taking off into town.

"Hinata," my father said, waving for me to come over to them. I nodded, approaching them promptly.

"Yes, father?"

"While I appreciate that you want to be strong and capable I have to convey concerns that you may end up hurting yourself," he said, placing a hand on my arm.

"I was fine father, it was a false alarm. I was overzealous and foolish to set off the beacon." I then turned to Sasuke, bowing. "I am so sorry Sasuke-sama."

There was silence before I heard him clear his throat. "It is fine Hinata-san," he said. "I understand your restlessness but please, be more careful next time. I was just here to express my concern to your father that you may need a longer rest."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I'll go insane if I'm pent up unable to do my duty for my village. I don't like being inactive, as you discovered today. Please, if you must back off on my missions but don't keep me off duty for longer."

My father looked at me and then over at Sasuke. "I'd be more than willing to allow her to keep going on missions as long as she is cleared by the medical corps. But I believe that she needs to realize that there is more to life than missions and shinobi. I'll let you discuss your plans. For now I am going to check on lunch. Will you be joining us, Sasuke-sama?"

"No, thank you Hiashi-sama," he said, bowing. "I will just speak with Hinata briefly before returning to headquarters. I need to do some paperwork and other important things for the Hokage."

"Very well, have a good evening Sasuke-sama," my father said, bowing and disappearing through the gate.

I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me so I turned, looking him directly in the face. "Yes?" I asked, his eyes going slightly narrow.

"You were on a run and noticed a supposed foreign chakra signature only to discover it was a training gennin on restricted land?"

"Is that so unbelievable?" I asked.

"It's too convenient and rudimentary. What really happened?"

"It is just as I say," I said, my eyes narrowing slightly. "What does it matter anyway? A gennin training too far from home was my mistake, I owned up to it, and apologized. What more do you want from me?"

"Honesty," he answered immediately. "I've been lied to my entire life. If I am going to take a wife that is the first condition; honesty."

"I am telling you the truth," I said forcefully. "I don't lie to others, Sasuke Uchiha."

He watched me a moment, his eyes roaming over my face before he paused, glancing at something. "You have a bruise on your right temple. It is small but it was not there two days ago when I last saw you."

"I bruise easily and got carried away with my run," I said, never looking away from him. I didn't like lying but he was lying to me, I knew it and I needed to keep Yukimaru safe. It wasn't a coincidence that I met him today only a few days after Sasuke proposed a marriage.

"Very well," he said his eyes weary.

If I didn't say something now, before he left, I may not have a chance to do this again.

"Sasuke," I said, looking down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry or make you suspicious. I didn't run into anything suspicious and I hope you can learn to trust me, even if I haven't made my decision yet."

"You talk sweetly, Hinata and with the concerns of others on your heart," he said, looking away from me. "But all I want is to keep you safe, to keep this village safe. Understand that and we should have no problems trusting one another."

I nodded, my eyes meeting his. "Would it be improper to propose a date in order to get to know one another better?"

He paused, unsure what to say. I could see the confusion flash through his eyes before he stepped forward, bowing. "I'd be honored to go out on a date with the Hyuuga Princess."

I smiled, bowing back before touching his shoulder. "You can just call me Hinata."

"Very well," he said, looking down at me. When did he get so close?

"What do you think about tomorrow night? Dinner and a walk?" I asked, unsure what was proper for him.

"That sounds possible," he said, glancing over my shoulder. "Please, inform your father and if he would like to send a chaperone I would be more than willing to accommodate."

"I will inform him but we don't need a chaperone. We are both adults, Sasuke-kun. We can go wherever you'd like."

He nodded, bowing his head again before stepping away from me. "See you tomorrow night then, Hinata." When he disappeared I went inside, my heart skipping a beat. I had done everything Ino had suggested and now I needed to talk to Kiba about it. I'd do that tonight when we all went out. I'd walk home with him and press on with this plan. I would know Sasuke's plans, even if I had to do something I wasn't comfortable with.

What puzzled me the most was Naruto. Why did he agree to take on Yukimaru as a student? What had happened? Why did he have to hide from Sasuke? Why was he really out on that mission that night? Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

**So what did you think? :-) let me know!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here we are folks. Another chapter done. :) I wrote some of this from a very personal place so I hope it reads. Poor Hinata. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm in love with what I'm writing and can't wait to hear everyone's opinion! **

* * *

"I can't believe your father was okay with you coming out tonight," Kiba commented, walking with me down the lit street toward the barbeque place. "That little stunt earlier could have gotten you in some serious trouble."

"It was a misunderstanding," I said, nudging him slightly with my elbow. "Besides, I wasn't in trouble with ANBU, in fact I think that was mostly my doing as well."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking over at me from the corner of his eye. I just grinned and shrugged.

"I don't think I should tell you," I said, looking up at him. He paused, turning and looking down at me intently.

"We don't keep secrets Hinata," Kiba said softly. "I'd never keep one from you at least. So what is it?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked around quickly before taking his arm and leading him behind a dongo stand, leaning against the wall of a tall building. He looked worried at first then his eyes narrowed in on me. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," I said with a sigh. "I didn't do anything but you won't be happy with what I tell you."

He took my hands in his now, looking down at them closely. "You're trembling," he whispered. "I can tell it is something that is making you nervous…so tell me."

I squeezed his hands before looking up into his face. I had to tell him. This was Ino's plan. "I didn't plan on telling you until after tonight because I didn't want to upset you but… I am going out on a date with Sasuke-sama tomorrow night."

His hands tightened around mine and I could tell he was upset. Just the change in his face made it evident. He had this hopeless look on his face yet his eyes were intense, almost on fire. He nodded slowly before pulling me into the most gentle and warm embrace he's ever given me.

"I understand," he whispered into my hair, sniffing softly. "I think…"

"It isn't because I want to," I whispered. "I mean, I do want to because if I have to make this decision I have to be informed…"

"No need to explain," he said, biting back a growl. "If you choose Sasuke over me, it won't change the fact that I will always love you."

"I'm not choosing him over you," I whispered frantically, pressing myself closer to him. Physical contact is good, I kept reminding myself. I wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. "I just… have to know. I don't want to hurt you Kiba. I never want to hurt you."

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his warm and hard body. It was so relieving, so wonderful to be this close to him that I couldn't even think of anything else. Was he always so intoxicating? I kissed his chest through his shirt and he shivered a little, making me hold him tighter. He could hold me like this forever and I think I could find contentment in that. Then, he did something I'd never imagined him doing, especially to me. He placed his hand under my chin, kissed me softly, before pulling me completely against him, placing his other hand under my knee and pulling me against him so my knees were on either side of his hips. He nuzzled my neck, kissed my jaw line, before trailing soft kisses down to my shoulder and chest. I didn't want him to stop.

I didn't know what came over me. His hot mouth on my skin, that scent of his driving me insane was more than I could stand. It was hard to realize what was going on but eventually he had me turned and pressed against the wall, his hips grinding into mine slowly and gently. He wanted me so bad and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms over his shoulders and pulling him closer. His lips were so soft, so gentle trailing down my skin to kiss the upper swell of my breast. This caught my breath, making me close my eyes and gasp in surprise and ecstasy. He noticed immediately because he flicked his tongue out against my skin, gently pulling my hips against his even more.

I had to break away, I had to stop before it went too far. "K-Kiba," I whispered, finding his mouth with mine and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He mirrored me, sliding his tongue against mine. "Kiba," I breathed, pulling away to look at his face. Mine must have been all flushed because he just gave me a smirk and kissed my lips briefly before pulling away, allowing me to stand on my own two feet.

"Sorry Hinata," he said in a husky voice. "You just… drive me mad when you are around me. It's so intoxicating."

"I'm sorry Kiba," I whispered, gaining my composure. "I just…"

"I know, I know… the Hyuuga princess is confused but…" he smirked again, kissing my lips hungrily before pulling away and looking down at me intensely. "I can smell your arousal, Hinata. You can't hide it from this nose." He then pulled away, taking my hand in his. "C'mon, let's go before the others start looking for us."

I nodded, my face hot with embarrassment. I didn't even consider that. It was true, I couldn't deny it. I'm a young woman who's never even had a boyfriend. I've just been pining over one boy since I was a child. I felt stupid, helpless, and ultimately embarrassed. Kiba didn't seem to notice as we walked together, his hand holding mine, through the crowded streets. As we approached the barbeque place we spotted Choji talking to Ino and beside him was Shino and Sakura, both smiling and talking. This entranced me. Since when did Shino smile? He never did. Never like that.

Was it because of Sakura? Or Ino? Shino had become more and more locked up, withdrawn from me since the war and I couldn't understand why. Was it because he liked someone? Was it because of something he went through with Sasuke? As I approached I could see Choji look over at us and smile. Ino followed his gaze and eventually we were both being stared at by the entire group. What was this? It felt weird. Then I noticed Sakura wasn't staring directly at me but at Kiba's hand holding mine. Shit.

We approached, my hand never leaving his as we did. I wasn't going to remove my hand from his while everyone was looking.

"Man," Kiba said as he approached them. "I'm hungry. Let's get going!"

Leave it to Kiba to distract and stupefy people with his brashness and stupidity. I bit my lip and nodded, his eyes bouncing between Shino and Choji. Choji smiled and nodded, pointing over to the line outside the door.

"It's going to be a minute or two," he said with a hint of embarrassment. "I didn't think to reserve us a table so we will have to wait."

"Awe, man…" Kiba groaned, looking down at the ground. "What do we do now? Just wait? That looks like a pretty long line."

I wanted anything to get out of this situation so I swallowed hard and pulled away from Kiba, walking toward the front of the line. This must have stunned everyone for a minute but I had good reason. When I got to the entrance where the hostess was I smiled at her and she bowed.

"Ah, Hinata-sama," she said softly. "I did not expect you or your family here tonight. We are booked pretty full. Shall I clear a table for you and your family?" She peered around me and then looked back at me quizzically. "Are you alone?"

"No, on the contrary," I said. "I'm here with some friends and thought I'd come in to see what the situation looked like. If we'd be able to get a table soon or not."

"Hinata-sama, Lord Hiashi and the Hyuuga own almost half of this district. If the Hyuuga want a table, then they will get one," she said, flipping through a book on her table. "Ah, here we are. A family came in about an hour ago and should be leaving soon. I'll reserve that table for you and your guests."

"Please, I don't want to inconvenience you or these other patrons," I said humbly.

"No, it is no inconvenience. Please, I insist," she said. "My boss would be most displeased with me if I turned down one of his financial patrons."

"Very well," I said, waving my hand. "I don't want you to get into trouble. We won't be long I promise."

"No need, take your time and enjoy our food," she said with a big smile. I'll personally come get you when the table is available."

"I'll be right outside," I said, waving at her before moving around the line and out the door. As I approached Kiba and the others I could see them watching me a moment before I smiled at them.

"Well," I said. "It won't be long until we are seated."

"What?" Choji said almost dumbfounded. "They wouldn't even reserve me a table when I went in earlier and I'm their most loyal patron! What did you do?"

"The Hyuuga own most of this district. Restaurants, shops, and apartments; the works. I just went in to see how long it would take but she offered me a table immediately."

"That a girl Hinata!" Kiba said nudging me. "The Hyuuga princess strikes again." He then stretched, sniffing the air. "I can smell the pork…"

"Thanks Hinata-chan," Ino said with a smile. "We shouldn't be in there too long, right Choji?" Ino asked, looking up at him with a grin.

"Right!" he said with a slight smirk. "Besides, we've got some karaoke to get to as well."

"That's right," Shino said with a nod. "Tell me, Sakura-chan, how is little Neji? And Lee and TenTen?"

"I just checked up on him earlier," she said with a smile. "He's strong and healthy. So is TenTen. But I've never seen Lee so worn. I think he's overdoing it on his fatherly duties."

"Of course he is," Ino said with a laugh. "It's Lee. He always over does it."

"The power of youth will keep this baby safe!" Kiba impersonated a smirk on his face. Ino and Choji started laughing and Sakura had a grin on her face. Shino was stony faced again. I smiled and nodded, looking over at Shino. His eyes were hidden, as usual, but I couldn't help but feel like he was staring right at me.

We stood there talking for a moment before the nice hostess came out, offering for us to follow her. When we did we were lead to a large table in the back, the fire and grill still hot from the family before. "Here is your table Hinata-sama," she said with a smile, waiting for us to sit comfortably before bowing and wishing us a good meal before disappearing.

The seating arrangements were interesting. Sakura slid in and I followed right behind her, Kiba sitting on the outside of the large booth. Shino slid in first with Ino following and Choji right behind her. "Alright guys, how about some sake to start us off?" Ino asked.

"Sounds good with me," Kiba said with a nod. Shino declined, taking water along with Sakura. When the waiter came over Choji was more than enthusiastic. "We'll take a bottle of sake, four beers, two waters, and for an appetizer how about some tempura?"

"Sounds good sir," the girl said, writing everything down. "Do you know what you'd like tonight for entrée?"

"Yeah," Kiba said. "We'll take two grand platters with pork and beef, two large orders of chahan. Vegetable flavor, and some dongo."

"That is a lot Kiba," Ino said with wide eyes. "Even for six of us."

"I know, but I figure order big so no one is left out," Kiba shrugged. "Besides, whatever is left I'm sure we can take to go."

"Fine," Ino said with a sigh. She then looked at the waitress. "That's all thanks." The waitress nodded, disappearing and assuring us our drinks would be here in a few moments.

"So, since Hinata is off duty I can't ask her how her last mission went," Ino said grinning at me. "So how was your guys' mission?" She was staring between Kiba and Shino.

"It was quick, boring really," Kiba said, shrugging and giving Ino a death glare.

"Quick, yes," Shino said with a slight twinge in his voice. "But far from boring." He lowered his voice as he spoke. "We ran into more clan operatives. Some were quite frightening. Sasuke-sama was not pleased with our progress."

"Would you quit calling him that," Kiba growled. "It's just Sasuke. If you have to just use his last name. Everyone knows that one."

"You're being quite sour tonight Kiba," Ino said, grinning. "Tell him to settle down Choji, Sasuke outranks all of us with the exception of Sakura-chan."

"It's true," Sakura said, looking over at Ino then at Kiba.

"I'll outrank that jerk one day," Kiba said with a shrug. "I've got more talent in my pinky than he does in his entire body."

"Bold statement Kiba," Shino said with a slight grin. "I'd like to see a full out fight between Sasuke-sama and you. I'm not a gambling man but I'd put my money on him."

"Shino-kun!" Sakura said with wide eyes. "He's your teammate…"

"Sorry," Shino said quickly. "He just seems to think highly of himself. I'm the only one who can keep him in check."

"You think more highly of yourself than I think about myself," Kiba growled. "If you didn't you wouldn't be such a freak."

"Kiba!" Ino said angrily. "That is no way to talk to a comrade."

"That's right," Choji said, nodding at the waitress coming our way. She smiled and set down our drinks, the table littered with glasses now. She also set down our tempura and assured us our entrée would be out in a few minutes. We thanked her before everyone decided to cheers. "To friends!" Choji said, giving a warning look to both Shino and Kiba. Kiba just grinned before downing his sake.

There was light conversation the rest of the night but somehow everyone decided to start asking me questions. When the entrée finally arrived it seemed like I was meant to be on that platter.

"So, Hinata," Ino said. "I have to know, what did you think when you saw that gennin in the woods earlier?"

I just grinned, eating a piece of pork before responding. "Well, at first I thought it was someone who wasn't meant to be there. I'd ruled out the possibility of it being that creepy Akatsuki member Hidan because I knew for a fact he was deeper in the forest than I had went. Since I didn't recognize this chakra signature I had to get closer and send for reinforcements if it was an enemy. Unfortunately," I said, taking a sip of my beer. "It was just some kid, barely twelve, screwing around with his kunai and jutsu in the forest."

"How could you possibly mistake that for an enemy?" Shino asked, his eyes for sure looking at me through those thick glasses of his.

"I was a little overzealous," I said with embarrassment. "I'd been cooped in that Hyuuga compound for almost three days. I was going insane. I had to get out and do something."

"Your body had gone through a lot of stress, Hinata-chan," Sakura said with a bit of worry in her voice. "Expelling that much chakra from your system and managing to perform medical ninjutsu would deplete any normal shinobi's chakra quickly."

"I'm not normal," I said. "And I am fine. I'm sitting here enjoying barbeque and chatting with my friends. I made one mistake and suddenly I'm fragile again?"

"We don't mean to make you seem fragile," Ino said with a nod of her head. "You're our friend. I just wanted to know if you are sure of what you saw."

"I see many things with these eyes, Ino," I said, eating another piece of pork. "But I can make mistakes."

"If Hinata says it was just a shit-headed gennin than that is what it was," Kiba said with a sigh. "Besides, don't we have anything better to talk about? I mean, we are shinobi but come on, we're human too…"

"I have something to tell everyone," Choji said with a smile. "He set down his chop-sticks and looked at Ino. She just smiled and nodded. "Soon I will be taking my father's place as head of the Akimichi clan."

Everyone began praising him, smiling and offering their congratulations. But then Choji did something so unlike him that it took me back. He stretched out his arm and put it around Ino's shoulders. She just grinned and moved closer to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"However, since I've been told I've had to make some decisions in my life, the biggest being telling the girl I love that she's my everything. So, we wanted to be the first to tell you all but Ino and I are engaged."

"Congratulations Ino-chan!" Sakura said with a huge grin. Shino smiled genuinely, patting Choji on the arm.

"That is great!" Kiba said, smiling at the both of them. "When is the date set?"

"Oh," Ino said with a huge grin. "We haven't picked a day. Choji's coronation as head of the house doesn't happen until spring so we were thinking a summer wedding."

"Sounds great!" Sakura said. "We'll talk about the girly stuff later but what I want to know is what Shikamaru thinks of all this."

"Hokage-sama," Shino said with a grin. "He's Shikamaru… he probably hasn't even noticed."

"Oh, no," Choji said with a smirk. "He was the first to know. Even before Ino. He even gave his blessing."

"I was surprised, I always thought he had a thing for me," Ino said with a smirk.

"But apparently, his mother has been on him to find a girl and get married. No respectable Hokage didn't have a wife or children she said."

"That's not true, Tsunade-sama never had children," Sakura said with a smile.

"True," Choji said. "But she was older when she took on the position. But Shikamaru's mom is scary. So, he decided to make the choice. I've never seen him so at loss for an answer."

"He's too logical," Sakura said. "She doesn't think with his heart when it comes to something like this."

"He did," Choji said eating some dango. "Turns out, ever since that Chunnin match he's had this thing for bossy and scary women." Ino was grinning ear to ear and Choji couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't get it," Kiba said. "Who-?"

"Temari," Shino said with a nod. "She's the scariest and bossiest girl we know."

"And she's smart, calculating, and a fierce ally to our village," I chimed in. "He's made a wise choice."

"He said he doesn't want to bother with romancing. It's such a drag," Ino said. "But Temari won't be so easy to win over, even if he is Hokage."

"So what is he going to do about that she-devil?" Kiba asked, mulling it over.

"Nothing," Choji said. "That's the brilliance. She comes her next month as the liaison from Sunagakure for the chunnin exams. She'll be here over a month. He said that's plenty of time to get inside her head."

"He's evil," Sakura said with wide eyes.

"No, he's calculating and lazy. He'll make her come to him," Ino said. "Besides, I gave him the best advice I have."

Ino then winked at me and I blushed. This definitely caught Kiba's attention because he looked down at me and then at Ino before staying silent. When we were all done discussing Shikamaru and his predicament, the conversation turned to me once again.

"So, Hinata-sama," Sakura said and I almost froze in place. "It is rumored the Hyuuga princess is also set to be engaged."

"It's true," I said with a slight smile. "I'll make the announcement when I make the decision."

"Tough one?" she asked with a kind smile. She was definitely mocking me. Sakura could do that. She could go from being the nicest person in the world to instant evil. No one ever understood it but I did. She was jealous and she wanted to know everything.

"Quite," I said. "Father left it to me but if I can't come up with something then he will for sure choose for me."

"How horrible!" she said with wide eyes. "He'd choose your future like choosing what to wear for the day?"

"He has the right," I said. "I'm Hyuuga. It is what is expected of me."

"You're taking that extremely well, Hinata," Shino said. "Almost too well. This is a lifetime decision that has to be made in a timely manner. Does your heart even have time to adjust?"

"I know myself, Shino," I said with a slight warning tone. "I know what needs to be done and I will make the best decision."

"I'd like to get my hands on that little gennin shit," Kiba said suddenly. "I had to miss the birthing of pups to go out in those damn woods earlier. You're lucky it was for you, Hinata."

"I'm sorry Kiba," I said shaking my head. "I didn't mean-."

"No, it's fine," Kiba said with a smirk. "I'll keep an eye out for him. If anything gennin are stupid. He'll return and I'll be waiting for him."

"Just leave it alone," I said my eyes wide. "He was just training. Nothing to get worked up over."

"Kiba's getting worked up again, huh?" came a voice from above us and I almost jumped. There, standing above us was Naruto. He had a bag in one hand and a half empty bottle of beer in his other. "Hey guys," he said. "Thought I heard Kiba's voice from outside."

"Hey Naruto-kun," Sakura said with a smile. Shino smiled at him as well, greeting him warmly.

"Just picking up dinner before heading home," he said. "Actually, I was hoping I'd run into you, Hinata."

At this my mouth went dry and it took all my strength to control the urge to faint. I looked up at him with a slight smile. "Did you need something, Naruto-kun?"

"Sort of, I was hoping you'd have a moment to talk to me," he said with a smile. "But if you are busy I can wait…"

"Nonsense, we were about to pick up the check anyway and get out of here. It's karaoke night," Ino said, squeezing Choji's arm. He nodded in agreement.

"Right," Sakura said. "You busy tonight?"

"Unfortunately I need to get home soon and get some rest," he said with a shrug. "Granny Tsunade doesn't like that I haven't been letting my body rest."

"Well then we won't stop you. Go ahead Hinata," Ino said. "We'll wait for you just out front after we pay the bill."

I nodded and stood up, Kiba stepping out of the way slowly to let me walk by. Naruto smiled and waved at everyone before leading me outside onto the street. He walked a few more feet away from the door before turning and looking back at me. I wish he wouldn't have. I could drown in those big blue eyes.

"Hinata, we need to talk," he said with an unsure voice. "Listen, I know you know so I'll make this brief. Yukimaru is sorry for having to knock you out and I'm sorry to get you any more involved with this. There are very few who know about him so I'd appreciate it if you could keep my secret, especially from Sasuke."

"I…" I paused, unsure what to say. I bit back a sob because more than anything I just wanted to be held by him. "I haven't told anyone. I made up an excuse and I won't ever speak of it again but you need to understand something. Whatever game you and Sasuke-kun are playing needs to end. I don't want to be caught up in the middle of it. It is bad enough I…" I stopped, unable to go on. I wasn't going to spill my true feelings to him.

I wasn't going to tell him I resented him for not loving me. Resented him for not acknowledging me, for making me feel weak and unwanted. I wanted to scream at him, to tell him that it hurt that I had to choose from two friends who would be the love of my life because he refused. I wanted more than anything to be angrier at him, to make him feel so horrible about the way he's made me feel. But then I stopped. I stopped and I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't care. I couldn't give myself over to that feeling.

I'm not the first to feel like this about someone and I won't be the last. The world may not be ending but without his love my world felt worthless. And I felt hopeless because I knew it would never be. Whatever schemes and plans he and Sasuke were concocting had me in them. I knew it. I could feel the dishonesty and uncertainty.

"It's bad enough you two are at odds, I don't want to put Yukimaru's life in the balance," I finished, looking away from him.

"I understand," he said quietly. He then gently grabbed my wrist and looked down at me, his eyes intense. "You're so kind Hinata-chan." I didn't have time to respond because he gently kissed my forehead before turning and walking away swiftly.

I touched the spot where his lips had been only moments before and I swore it felt so warm, so vibrant. Like he'd left some of his chakra behind for me so that I could be stronger. So I could bask in his prescience one more time. I sighed then, putting my hand down and turning to go back into the barbeque place. When I did Ino was just coming outside, looking for me and spotting me standing there alone. She smiled and waved me over but I couldn't do it.

I couldn't be happy now. I couldn't even pretend anymore. I just waved back and nodded my head toward the direction of the compound. I had to leave. I didn't even give Kiba the chance to realize what was going on. I just disappeared. Left and nearly sprinted home. When I got to the gate I was out of breath and flustered. My cheeks were red and wet from the tears I'd shed only moments before. This hurt so damn much. It was like my heart was being crushed slowly from the inside and there was nothing I could say or do to change it. I was so deeply in love with him still and that is when the ice took over.

I hated him for it. I hated myself for it. I hated everything anymore. What was I going to do?

* * *

**Review please. Hope you enjoyed it. It really touched home. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey there all! Thanks to my readers. The whole chapter! Lots of interesting developments. Hope you enjoy it. Been super busy with work, school, friends, and planning for a con! YAY. So here it is. Let me know what you think. I really wrote this as a personal observation on my own actions in the past and I hope you all enjoy where I am taking this. It is quite the work of art. :) Please review!**

* * *

After a long night of thought, and little sleep, I was ready to face the next day. I couldn't fall asleep last night at all. I lay there for three hours just mulling over what had happened that day that lead up to that encounter. There had to be a connection, something I had missed. I was so frustrated with myself by the three hour mark that I finally cried myself to sleep. It was impossible to express how heartbroken and sick I felt over this entire situation. It was almost impossible to be happy that next morning when I was summoned for breakfast.

Father had approved my date that night with Sasuke but I had a strange feeling that he was in a particularly happy mood that morning. He was never like that. I couldn't understand it. I ate quickly before deciding what I needed today was some time with my sister. She was young, and didn't understand fully what I was going through but I feared if I didn't talk to someone I'd go insane. That feeling inside my head, the thoughts bouncing around, was so disorienting. I couldn't find happiness even in the fondest memories I held.

I ran into Hanabi in the garden, sitting on the patio and I sat down next to her.

"Good morning Hinata," she said with a smile. "You don't look good. Are you feeling ill?"

"No, not really," I responded, biting my lip. "I… can I talk to you? Sister to sister?"

Hanabi smiled immediately, scooting closer to me. "Of course," she assured, placing a hand on my arm. "What is it?"

"I feel miserable," I said with a sigh. "I love Naruto, I told him that day when I risked my own life to save him and so far he's said nothing about it. It's been almost two years and nothing has changed. He talked to me last night about something and I lost it. I abandoned my friends and came straight home to cry and think. I feel so horrible Hanabi, so much so that I wonder what the point of any of this matchmaking stuff is."

I bit back a sob, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I feel crushed from the inside; like my heart was removed and placed somewhere I could never touch it. There is no way to heal it or bring myself back to that happiness and hopefulness I felt all those years ago. I want more than anything to confront him about it but I know that will only make it worse because I know his first reaction is going to be confusion and rejection. I know he doesn't feel the same about me and the more I think about it the more I resent him for thinking I am not good enough."

My tears were falling freely down my face and I could feel that familiar tightness in my head whenever I cried. It was horrible, constricting, and made me want to rip my hair out in frustration. Hanabi immediately took my hand in hers, squeezing it gently. She was watching me the whole time, her eyes following me as I sobbed openly. She let me cry, pulling me to her so that my face was nestled against her soft silken shoulder.

"Hinata," she whispered, running her hand over my hair. "I wish I could take away all that pain. I wish I could force Naruto to be yours, to love you like you do him, but I can't. I can't even pretend to understand your heartache. I just…" she was lost for words. She just held me close, allowing me to sob into her shoulder. After a few more minutes she pulled back, looking me in the face.

"Hinata, you are heartbroken, confused, angry, but more than anything you are a caring loving person," she assured. "If Naruto can't see that then he doesn't deserve you. You will find someone that will make you forget all about Naruto, someone who will love you for you. I promise that, even if I have to go out and find them for you myself!"

I let out a soft sob, wiping my cheeks dry before taking a few deep breaths. I needed to compose myself. I needed to remain the ninja I was trained to be. All of this emotion sharing, this sadness made me look weak and I wouldn't be weak, especially in front of my family.

"I just… I don't know how much longer I can stay here, in this house, this village, this world…" I murmured the last part. "This life seems so hollow, unhappy, and completely fake. It is like the infinite tsukiyomi actually worked and my reality is the denial of his love. I can never reach him again, never feel the warmth of his embrace or his aura. He's so warm and amazing and I'm cut off, completely restricted, unable to ever enjoy it again when almost everyone else gets to."

"Hinata, please don't think like that," Hanabi whispered. "It is your first heartbreak, you probably feel worthless and unloved but you have to understand; there is more to this world than Naruto. More than his love."

I sniffed, squeezing Hanabi's hand. She was always so much wiser than I. She got mothers kind heart and fathers stony resolve. "You think that but right now I can't see it."

"Of course not! You are sad, like in a hole. You are all the way at the bottom and can't see the light at the top. But it is there… if nothing else, please trust me, Hinata," she said, wrapping her arms around me. "I'll do all I can to help your heart recover so please don't turn your back on me or our family. We all care for you immensely."

I couldn't help but pull her closer, hold her against me like the little sister she really was. She'd matured so much and here I was, sobbing on her shoulder and confessing my problems like some sort of therapist or priest. "Thank you, Hanabi," I whispered. I was truly grateful for her love, her help, but more importantly it was like her words renewed me. I knew what I had to do. She smiled at me and told me she had to meet father in a little while for a meeting. She said she'd be back to talk more to me and that I should just relax and forget the sadness until she was back.

I nodded, allowing her to leave before thinking hard about what I could do. I knew I'd never stop loving Naruto. It would probably be there until the day I die; I knew my feelings for him would never change. He was everything to me and the fact that he didn't recognize it didn't diminish its flame. If anything it burned brighter, hungrier for his love and acceptance. I wanted him to acknowledge me. The hopelessness that had taken over my heart was crushing and the only way I could escape it was to escape Konoha. I hadn't considered it before but Kiba said it himself. I had to live with this decision and if I had to live alongside my comrades in Konoha the rest of my life I'd always regret it.

I'd regret never getting the chance to love Naruto, to earn his love, and I'd regret marrying whoever it is that won this insane bidding war. Kiba loved me but I had to face the fact that I didn't love him. That I couldn't love him like I loved Naruto. And Sasuke, oh Sasuke was so cold and unattached he'd make me feel even more lost and alone than before. Though I didn't want to hurt anyone else's feelings, I had to get out of this. I had to run away.

If I got away I wouldn't be exposed to all these old memories, these hopes and dreams I clung to like a fly on a wall. I'd never see Naruto again, I wouldn't have to hear about his exploits from friends, and I wouldn't be forced to marry anyone. I could make the choice myself and hopefully fall for someone who genuinely loved me back. It was a wild idea, something that wouldn't go over well with the clan or village but if I didn't get out soon I'd never get out.

This sadness wasn't worth my soul. It wasn't worth me turning into a bitter old woman who had nothing but an arranged marriage and regret. I was a formidable kunoichi. I could easily escape Konoha's grasp but I knew that once I did they would send out a search party and most likely it'd be someone I knew, someone I'd have to battle for freedom. My mind was made up. It was time to make plans and the sooner the better. I quickly stood up and went to my room. I'd have to put on my shinobi armor, grab some weapons and supplies, and get out of here before anyone knew any better.

Father and Hanabi thought I had a date tonight with Sasuke, and I did but that would serve to keep them distracted long enough for me to get a safe distance away from Konoha. There was a problem though; I didn't know where I'd run to. I couldn't run to a neighboring village, nor could I run to a shinobi village. I had to be smart, choose somewhere Konoha couldn't easily search. Then it hit me, like a brick. I had two other proposals for marriage, one of them being a request from the Fire Daimyo's own family. If I could get to the capitol, to talk to the Fire Daimyo and his suitor I might have a chance of staying away from Konoha for a legit reason and keep my father off my back.

I quickly packed some things, grabbed a formal kimono from the boxes on the shelf in my closet, and the last thing I packed was a picture of my mother. It was taken when I was first born. She was holding me lovingly, staring down at my smiling face. I stared at the picture a moment before packing it into my bag. I was about to turn and leave when there was a knock on my door.

"Hinata," came Hanabi's voice. "Are you okay? Would you like to talk more, maybe have lunch together?"

"Oh, no I'm fine," I said through the door. "I actually have plans to go find a cute outfit tonight with Ino. I forgot I had to meet her in town. I hope you don't mind, Hanabi-chan."

"Oh, no it's okay. I understand," she said through the door. "I'll go train for a while. See you tonight! Good luck…" there was a pause and then I heard her say something through the door. "I hope you can have fun, Hinata."

I waited for her to walk away before I left my room. Pack on my back and gear stowed away. I had all I needed except for a few daily rations. As I left the compound I felt a deep sense of regret. I may never be back here again as a Hyuuga. It saddened me to walk away from everything, everything Neji fought and gave his life for. But I couldn't stay any longer. I bit back my regret and my fear as I shopped for supplies. A few days ration, some new kunai, and a new set of senbon. It was dangerous for me to go out alone but I didn't care. At this point making it to the capitol was my only option. I quickly purchased the supplies with the money I had from my missions, which wasn't a small amount, and left the shop.

The whole time I was walking through the village I couldn't help but think of my past and all the good times I had here. It was nostalgic but then a deeper sense of regret fell over me. I had promised to meet up with Sasuke tonight in town and go out on a date. He'd come looking for me at the compound when I didn't show up. So this had to be fast. I planned on putting a good distance between myself and the village before he realized. I felt bad for Sasuke and when I felt the urge to stay I stifled it, moving faster. I had to get out of this village.

When I approached the front gate only two shinobi were standing guard. They smiled and waved at me and I did the same, making this trip seem legit. Then one of the shinobi waved and came over.

"Hey Hinata-sama," he said. "Where are you headed? You're not on our roster for enlisted shinobi allowed to leave the village today.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make your job difficult," I said, smiling softly. "I'm just going out to train in the woods for a bit until later tonight. I have plans in the village but I figured I'd get my workout when I can."

"That's a lot of gear for a workout," he said, smiling down at me.

"Yeah, I got a new set of kunai and senbon so I wanted to test them out," I said.

"That's understandable but…"

"Oh just let her train," the other shinobi said, coming over to us. "It's Hinata for kame-sakes."

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "I won't be out long. You'll probably see me come back in an hour or two."

"Very well," the first shinobi said. "See you in a bit Hinata-sama."

I just nodded with a smile and kept walking. I needed to get far enough away from the gates to actually travel in the direction I wanted to go. The capitol wasn't too far from Konoha but it was still a good day's journey. I made sure I was far enough away from the village gate before I started running, jumping through tree branches and moving at a steady pace. If I was lucky I wouldn't run into any patrol. I activated my byakugan to take a look and to my relief the patrol was to the west of me, moving further away. I kept an eye out for an hour, moving quickly toward the capitol. If I was lucky I'd make it there in a few more hours and be ready to introduce myself to the Daimyo and his suitor.

It was a long trip because I was always on alert, always watching and waiting for someone to pop up and try to stop me. I was stuck inside my head, thinking of ways to tell the Fire Daimyo that I was interested but I needed time to make my decision. I needed sanctuary as well. Maybe if I was up front with him, honest, he'd understand and offer for me to stay in his home. Some of our finest kinsman were part of his personal guard. I couldn't imagine him saying no.

I knew word would get back to Konoha that I was here but I didn't care. They could come looking for me but under the protection of the Daimyo I would find peace of mind. Getting out, getting away from old memories, friends, and regrets would serve me some sort of good. I could clear my mind and make the decision I needed to make. Of course my mind went back to Naruto. Would he be sad I left? Would he even notice? Maybe he will be the one to come after me? Maybe I was too hopeful and no one would come after me, they'd just let me deal with things my way because they trust me. I didn't know.

All I did know was that I was free of Konoha, free of duty if only for a short time, and free to just breathe and think about what my life was really about. I needed this.

The sun was starting to set when I finally could see the city on the horizon. It was a bit larger than Konoha and had bright lights and tall buildings obstructing the sky and sun, lingering shadows casted over the nearby hillsides. I approached the main road into the city, the centuries placed outside the main gates. It was larger than Konoha as well. Huge gold and marble gates flanking the entrance. I quickly made my way to one of the century posts, bowing humbly to the guard.

"Hello, I'm here to speak to The Fire Daimyo," I said with a slight smile. "He is not expecting me however I am sure he will be more than willing to grant a meeting with me. My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

The guard looked at me for a moment, his light colored hair falling over his face. He had bright green eyes, his flecked blonde and brown hair over his eyes. "Hyuuga?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. "The Konohagakura Hyuuga?"

"That is correct, I'm Lord Hiashi's first born Hinata," I said, looking him over. He seemed uncertain and I sighed, pulling out the seal each Hyuuga is granted when becoming an adult. It was a small bracelet with a gold medallion, the Hyuuga crest embedded into it. It always stayed attached to my headband. He looked it over before telling me to wait while he conferred with his superiors. I nodded and moved to the side, out of the busy streets. They weren't checking everyone but their movements and the way they watched made me suspect that a fair number of them were Hyuuga themselves.

After waiting for about ten minutes he came back over to me, bowing humbly, a larger man following right behind him. They both bowed and began apologizing. This made me uncomfortable. I just wanted to get inside.

"I am so sorry Hyuuga-sama," said the larger man, looking over at the guard. "The Fire Daimyo isn't expecting you but I have phoned his secretary and she has assured me that you are most welcome. In fact, she'd like you to retire to the Daimyo's estates at the capitol palace to rest until your meeting. The Daimyo would like to have a late night dinner as he fears for your health on this journey here today."

"Thank you sir, please lead the way. I'm quite tired from my journey and would like to make myself proper," I assured, moving to his side. He offered me his arm and we walked through the gates towards one of the palanquins offered to us. We both stepped inside and were off toward the palace at a good pace. I looked over at him and smiled, bowing slightly. "I thank you for your hospitality sir."

"It isn't me my lady," he assured. "The Daimyo wasn't expecting you but he is absolutely thrilled that you are here, at least that is what his secretary assures."

"He is too kind," I commented with a slight laugh.

"But I must say," the man said slowly. "This is most uncommon. Even for the daughter of a dignified lord and shinobi clan leader. An announcement would have been most proper."

"I understand that sir, and I am so sorry for the unexpected visit, as well as the informality of it but my situation is quite urgent," I assured. "I didn't even expect to see the Daimyo for a while so the fact that he is eager to dine with me makes me feel entirely guilty."

"You're very humble, and honest," he said with a smile. "It is quite alright. The Daimyo, like I said, is pleased by your arrival."

"I am relieved," I said with a smile.

It was only a few more minutes later that we stopped, the man stepping out and offering me his arm. I took it and he lead me through a set of gates and into a grand court yard. The white marble and multicolored river rock lining the zen garden reflected the fading sunlight. It was beautiful. The palace was large, its white walls and high sloping roof and designs reflecting the sunlight's orange tint. It was beautiful. We went up a set of stairs before coming to the entrance to the main reception chamber.

As we approached the doors leading to where my residence was, the man quickly turned and bowed. I caught his glance and immediately followed.

"Ah! Hinata Hyuuga!" said the mans voice. It was definitely the Daimyo. He seemed all too pleased. "Please, please, there is no need. I was about to be escorted back to my rooms so I may change for our late night dinner."

"Daimyo," I said bowing lower. "I am so sorry for this intrusion and I hope you can forgive my boldness."

"Nonsense! The firstborn daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the feared Hyuuga clan of Konohagakure wants an audience, I am happy to comply." I saw him grin, moving his fan in front of his face with a devious look in his eyes. "I am the Daimyo, after all. And any potential in-law is most welcome. You can regail me with your story and your reasoning for being here over dinner. Right now we must retire to dress the occasion." With that he waved his hand and he was gone, through the doors in front of us. I stood there a moment quietly before the bigger man that escorted me in showed me the way to my own chambers. It was down the hall and into a separate chamber, adjoining the main chambers.

It was a plush room with comfortable essentials and extras. "You will be summoned shortly, within the next hour, to dine with the Daimyo. I hope everything goes well Hinata-sama." And with that he was gone, leaving me to my own devices.

I had to dress quickly. This kimono was going to take a while to put on and I had to clean up at least. After a quick shower and primping my hair, outfit, and makeup, I was ready. I sat there, staring at myself in the mirror for a moment just contemplating over the days actions. I'd gone off the deep end. I'd never thought about the consequences of this rash action until now.

I'd abandoned my village, my clan, my family… all my friends and loved ones left behind. I only had one hope and that was the Daimyo. He had to offer me shelter, safety… anything. It made my throat dry just thinking about it. I was so lost in those thoughts that I barely noticed the knock on my door.

"Hyuuga-sama are you descent?"

"Yes!" I called, standing up. My kimono was white with golden flowers and light green and yellow leaves. It was a fine kimono, one of the best I had. My hair was tied up on my head, tightly bound with small curls falling over my temples. The servant entered and bowed before offering for me to follow him to the dining hall.

I did so enthusiastically. I had to speak to the Daimyo.

After the formalities of introductions I realized that it was more than just the Daimyo dining. There was also a man a bit older than I, probably the same age as Kakashi sensei, if not a bit younger. He stood and bowed to me and I realized that he was my potential suitor Kouta Shijimi. He was a handsome man. Light brown hair that fell to his shoulders, his eyes a deep green. I bit my lip and bowed back, unable to speak. When the servants were gone, after delivering drinks and a light snack the Daimyo started in.

"So, Hyuuga-sama," he began, waving his fan. "You showed up, unexpected, at my door not even a couple weeks after our proposal for marriage. Does this mean you accept?"

"Daimyo-sama," I said with a soft voice. "Please, let me explain myself." I paused and he nodded. "I will not lie to you. I left home. It is true that Shijimi-sama's proposal was presented to me but there were also three other suitors. I told my father, Lord Hiashi, that I would like to make the decision on my own. He gave me time to think and I still have time but he and my clan were unaware that I left Konohagakure."

The Daimyo studied me a minute before laughing. "Hyuuga-sama, you're very straight forward. I appreciate your honesty but I am unsure what you mean by you left home."

"I mean, I could not make the decision surrounded by my clan and others that I have personal attachment to," I admitted. "I would like to give fair judgment but I could not in Konohagakure. This is why I sought to speak to you. I was hoping, if it wasn't too presumptuous, that you would be so kind as to allow me to stay here, for duration of time, to make my decision."

He sat there a moment mulling it over, looking over at Kouta before to me. It was Kouta who spoke. "For such a lovely woman, and kunoichi, to be so rattled by such a decision means you are a fair and honest judge." He looked over at the Daimyo. "Uncle, I'd like for you to consider her request."

"I'd be more than willing to pay for my lodging," I said looking between them. The Daimyo just smiled.

"It seems we are in some trouble, Hyuuga Hinata," he admitted. "I am Daiymo, and can offer you sanctuary during the time allotted, however dealing with Konoha, it's Hokage, and your father may be difficult."

I bowed my head, nodding. "I understand," I whispered.

"However," he said, waving his fan and taking a sip of his tea. "I believe that my nephew deserves fair consideration." He then smiled. "I would be most honored if you would stay here, with us in the palace, until you have made your decision. No matter the decision I'd be more than pleased to have you under my roof. Such a formidable kunoichi, with your record and past, would make an amazing addition to my guard. Would that placate your need to pay for your room and board?"

"I'd be most honored," I said bowing with a smile. "Anything the Daimyo asks."

"Wonderful, I'll send a letter to Konoha on your behalf to excuse your disappearance. I'll be most willing to show it to you before I send it."

"Thank you, Daimyo… you are most generous and kind."

Dinner was actually enjoyable. Not the same old conversation about shinobi, missions, the village, or the weather. It was comical, exciting, and thought provoking. It was only when we were done conversing about the latest trend in music that the Fire Daimyo excused himself. "I'll be right back with the letter." He then disappeared.

Kouta smiled over at me and I could help but smile back. He was kind and completely relaxed, almost so much so that I felt comfortable calling him Kouta-san.

"So tell me, Hinata-chan," he began. "Was village life really that stressful that you had to run to the big city?"

I just grinned. "Unfortunately, I felt very pressured and uncomfortable. Plus, I felt like there was something devious going on so I had to free myself from it."

"Understandable," he admitted. "So, how long will your stay with us be?"

"I was hoping to get my mind together within the month, if it was suitable to you and your uncle."

"Absolutely, it'll be a real pleasure having a beautiful kunoichi in our midst," he admitted with a slight grin.

"You are too kind, Kouta-san."

"On the contrary, I understand the pressure your under. I've been pressured since I came of age to choose a bride. It was my uncle that helped me choose. That and the reputation of the infamous Hyuuga Hinata of the Konoha ANBU."

"I'm embarrassed," I admitted. "I never imagined this outcome."

"You should have," he said. "You're strong, smart, kind, beautiful, and most of all you are honest, something rare to find in this city full of lobbyists and politicians."

"Try living in a shinobi village," I said with a grin, sipping on my tea.

"I may," he admitted. "I am no shinobi but my uncle wants to make me the ambassador to Konohagakure, since my father is to retire soon."

"What an honor!" I said with wide eyes. "You'll be working close with the village then."

"That was my hope, should you choose me as a suitor," he admitted. "But I am not pressuring. Please, make the call on your own time."

"Appreciated," I admitted with a slight grin.

It was then that the Daimyo came back in. He handed me the scroll as he sat back down and I took it, reading the short paragraph within.

**_Dear Nara Shikamaru, Hokage of Konohagakure,_**

**_As you may know by now, Hyuuga Hinata has left Konohagakure. I realize this is unauthorized but know that she is safe in my hands. I would like you to inform her family as well as her squad leader Uchiha Sasuke. She will remain here for an undetermined time frame as a guest of my household. Send my warm regards to Hyuuga Hiashi-sama and I will be in touch soon with details on our latest project. I hope this finds you well. As I have said, I know this is unauthorized and unexpected but I have faith in this young kunoichi's judgment. She will serve as a special reserve guard in my palace and therefore is not subject to punishment under Konohagakure law for her departure. Think of it as a special request._**

**_ Sincerely,_**

**_ Fire Daimyo Akito Shinjimi_**

I smiled and nodded before handing the scroll back to him. He nodded, rolling it up and shortly after a servant entered. He instructed him to send their fastest hawk to Konoha and it was done. I was here, away from the village and safe from pressure and judgment. I wasn't sure if I'd return but only one thought was going through my mind. Freedom from his constant prescience, from his name, his influence, and most of all from the game Sasuke was playing.

_"What the hell does that mean?"_

_ "She obviously was feeling pressured and unsure about her options… you cannot blame her. It is your fault."_

_ "But-!"_

_ "It was a part of the plan, loser."_

_ "Ugh, this is such a drag but she's gone for now and there is nothing I can do about it."_

_ "Then I'll bring her back. I'll leave now and-!"_

_ "No, don't bother. Doing that will only scare her more. She's confused, mislead, and she can sense it. We have to put plans on hold."_

_ "You're going to end up hurting her even worse and when you do I don't want to be there to witness the backlash."_

_ "Enough, get out of my office. This discussion is over. It is late and I don't want to hear about anyone, including you two, doing anything stupid. She sought out the Fire Daimyo on this. It is out of my hands. We just have to hope that she stays alert and safe."_

_ "That is not a problem; my men on the inside will keep a close eye."_

_ "That doesn't excuse it! She's gone! All because of this damn plan you, lazy ass, and pig girl planned!"_

_ "That's Hokage Lazy Ass."_

_ "What a loser."_

_ "You really are clueless."_

* * *

**Review if you'd like! Next half will be up soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey all! The entire chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Things get more confusing and the mystery starts to get more intense. :) Please review! Thanks to all of you for reviewing so far. Love my readers.**

* * *

"Hinata," came a voice from behind me and I turned, looking over at a man approaching. He was wearing the official uniform of the palace guard, the armor much like ANBU's except it was all black trimmed with red and gold. "The captain would like a word with you."

I'd been working with the palace guard for almost two weeks, getting used to the surroundings and the monotonous duties it entailed. It was uneventful at the very least. Century duty, occasional sweeps of the surrounding forest and of course the constant drills. However, it wasn't like I didn't have time to think. In fact, that's what I did the most is think.

"Alright, thanks," I said moving down the hall toward the guard tower. It was the largest construct after the palace. It was ominous to anyone that would probably try to attack it but the guard was to be feared as well. Almost half of them were Hyuuga, hired to live city lives to protect the Daimyo. It was amazing. I've never seen so many Hyuuga outside the compound. There were almost a dozen of them here.

When I got to the guard tower I was greeted by my captain, a former ANBU operative who'd retired, at an early age to work for the Daimyo. He was in his mid forties now. "Ah, Hinata-sama," he said. "It seems that we may need your specialty. You Hyuuga are most helpful with detecting and stealth but I need some more finesse. More, uhm…" he paused, lost for the words. It was entertaining. "More feminine touches."

"What is it? I haven't really been doing anything but guard duty for the past week," I asked, stretching my arms above me.

"Well, this mission is covert. The Daimyo is opposed by a faction on his counsel that like to revert to the darker shinobi arts and it just so happens that their respective leader is throwing a gala tonight at his home. Most of the higher ups are going to be there and the Daimyo would like you to attend."

"To provide some sort of protection or something?"

"No, we need you to go in covert. The council is almost completely unaware of your prescience here as a guard. Therefore you could attend as a noble woman. Mingle and do all the ass kissing you'd like," he said, looking down at me. "But the real reason you will be there is to get close to the faction leader and his son. Talk to them and find out if there is anything suspicious going on there tonight."

"I can do that easily," I said. "But who is he?"

"His name is Tosen Kaname," he explained. "He's the most wealthy of the lords on the council. He owns vast farm land and mining operations. His company makes shinobi weapons and gear."

"Very well, any other details I should know?"

"Well, the son is suspected of being involved with the Clan Alliance that Konoha has been having problems with," he admitted. "But if anything suspicious happens you'll be able to report it."

"Will I have backup?"

"We will have guards posted close by if there is anything to worry about but we plan to have you hooked up via audio link."

"Very well, when do I start?"

"The gala is tonight so we will outfit you with the proper tools. We have shinobi gear that is conveniently attached to the kimono you'll be wearing."

"Slick," I said. "So, basically get close to this Tosen guy and his son and try to find out what is really going on. Do I have permission to act according to my own judgment?"

"Like…?"

"Getting involved with what they are doing, going in deeper to uncover anything if anything is even worth recovering?"

"If you're willing than so be it but understand that these people could be potentially dangerous, especially if the Clan Alliance is involved."

"Very well, I'll be ready soon," I said, bowing to him. He gave me permission to leave and I immediately went to my rooms. I needed to get ready for this sort of mission. I had to be noble and charming but cunning. I had to extract any information I can without getting caught. I had to watch my back and understand that I was on my own, without backup.

This would pull me out of my daze. All I had been thinking about for the past week is what compelled everyone at home to refrain from coming to me here, trying to convince me to come back. Was I really that desperate for their attention? For Naruto's love? I was so mislead, so horribly confused in Konoha that I thought escaping was what I needed.

My father put up no fight on this. We didn't even hear from him until a couple days ago. He sent a hawk to let me know that he understands and he hopes I'll come home soon. Hanabi even expressed concern but they did nothing to come get me, to find me. Maybe no one actually cared. Kiba hadn't even contacted me. My best friend thought I abandoned him. Maybe he finally no longer loved me? It's a horrible reality but damn it, what could I do? I didn't love him, I don't think I ever will.

The face before my eyes before I sleep and when I wake is always Naruto's. His smile, laugh, voice, eyes, hair, and everything about him just stuck to me like glue. At times it made me feel sick. I still didn't know what to do and haven't thought once about my proposals. Kouta even dined with me twice this week, making small talk and entertaining me with his jokes and insights on the inner workings of government. It was fascinating and funny, something you rarely ever get. He did make me feel happy but I didn't think that I could marry him either. I don't even know if marriage is in the equation anymore. After tasting this freedom I don't want to give it up.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as his door burst open for the second time that day. It'd been two weeks since Hinata left and he couldn't get any sort of rest from Naruto's constant outbursts, Sasuke's overbearing precision, and Ino's never ending nagging. It was impossible to think. This time, however, it wasn't Naruto, Sasuke, or Ino. It was Temari.

"Hokage-sama," she said, bowing. Perfect. Great view to stare at while he thought.

"Temari," Shikamaru said, nodding. She closed the door and he just grinned. "So, what do I owe this pleasure? You're not supposed to be in Konoha until next week."

"Ino filled me in," she said, her eyes narrowing on him. "What do you plan to accomplish with this farce? This disgrace to all kunoichi?!"

"Settle down Temari," he said, standing up. He wasn't going to deal with her today too. At least not arguing; a smirk spread across his face.

"What do you mean settle down? I'm not going to sit here and let you hurt Hinata when she's been through nothing but Hell since the start of the war! Nor am I going to let you play some sort of sick game on her to somehow benefit the village."

"Listen," he said, shaking his head and staring out the window. "That's not what I'm doing. All I am doing is pulling friends back together after a war that nearly destroyed all of us, including me. Or do you not remember?"

"I remember," she said a bit more quietly. "I just don't see how this plan is going to help Hinata or Naruto."

"It's not just them. I have to make this world safe for the next generation. I'm Hokage… my comrades are the only reason I'm here now. I want to make sure their children get the same opportunity we did."

"This isn't shogi, Shikamaru. The King isn't in immediate danger; this is all unnecessary," she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I'm heading it off, eliminating the other pieces," he said. "Besides you could never beat me at Shogi, even though you've tried." He then shrugged. "At least you're more of a challenge than Asuma- sensei was."

"Hilarious. Seriously," she groaned. "What do you plan to accomplish with this?"

"Everything is planned, down the most minute detail. I've been over it dozens of times as well as Sasuke and Naruto. We've got this."

"Why Hinata though? Couldn't this plan work without her?"

"No, she's the centerpiece, the queen in this game," he said, shaking his head. "A killer queen, but a queen none the less."

"I want full details from you," she said. "I want to know everything so I can help. I want to make sure Hinata isn't hurt."

"Wow, you've really become a people person," Shikamaru teased. "Not so mean anymore. Why Hinata though?"

"She's innocent and brave," Temari answered without hesitation. "We all know what she did for Naruto during the Pein invasion and the war. She deserves better."

"And that is exactly what we're giving her," Shikamaru said, turning to face her.

"I don't like it. There has to be another way to do this, something," Temari said. "Shikamaru, if you could just think about it one more time…"

At this Shikimaru just grinned and Temari's eye's went wide. He'd cast his shadows on her, holding her in place. "What-?"

"It's fine," he said, moving toward her. She mirrored him until they were almost eye to eye. Then he slowly moved his arms so that his hands were around her waist. Hers mirrored his and soon they were both holding onto one another. Temari's face was bright red and her eyes wide.

"Shikamaru! This isn't funny, stop," she said quickly. He just chuckled moving closer to her until they were touching, their bodies pressed to one another. She was sort of frantic, her eyes wide and watching him. He just winked inclining his head toward hers, kissing her gently on the lips. She was so shocked that she didn't' even realize he had released the jutsu. When he pulled away, still holding her hips he just shrugged.

"Girls are such a pain and their so complicated," he admitted. "But I think I can deal with you."

"You're so perverted," she said, looking down at their feet. He scoffed and lifted her chin to look at him.

"I released the jutsu right before the kiss. That was all you Temari-chan," he whispered. "Besides, you know we're just going to have to get used to things like this."

"Why?" she said, glaring up at him. "I didn't even agree to kiss you. You're just a lazy pervert."

"Yeah, but you love it," he said, shrugging and capturing her lips. This time she didn't refuse.

Shikamaru was still in his office that night when someone came pounding on his door. They didn't bother waiting for a response. It was Naruto followed closely by Ino, Sasuke, Temari, and Lee.

"Well, what a troupe of visitors at such a late hour," Shikamaru said. "How unexpected." His sarcasm was quite obvious.

"You know what happened and you decide to joke?" Naruto almost screamed.

"Settle down Naruto, Shikamaru has to have a plan," Ino said, rolling her eyes. "What is it then? Tell us what the plan is."

"Well, from the report we got from a frantic Daimyo, Hinata went missing earlier tonight around eleven. She was last spotted in the residence of a Noble Councilman for the Daimyo named Tosen Kaname. This is located in the capitol. She was sent on a mission to gather intelligence and dig deeper into a possible connection to the Clan rebels. Unfortunately, by the time her Hyuuga backup got to her she was gone. As if vanished in thin air."

"And…?" Naruto urged.

"We believe that one of the jutsu users in the residence at the time used a reverse summoning jutsu on her. She could be anywhere," Shikamaru finished.

"That's not good enough! We have to find her!" Naruto said, frantically pacing. "Let's get squads of three going out every day to search the countryside. We can call in some favors from Suna as well as other allies. We can search everywhere if we have to!"

"Naruto is right! We have to do all we can to bring our comrade back," Lee said, trying to calm Naruto down.

"That's unlikely and very high risk," Temari said with a sigh. "Shikamaru, quit fucking around. What's your plan?"

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke piped up. "I sent Shino out a couple hours ago to check the scene. He'll use is insects to detect traces of jutsu and hopefully get a location of the culprit. As we speak an elite group of trackers, from the Inuzuka clan, are searching. They have traces of her scent and can track her as best as they can. Inuzuka Kiba is leading them."

"Good thinking," Shikamaru said. "We have to find the culprit. Once we do we will have an easier time of finding her. Temari, I cannot send you on a mission because I am not you're Kazekage. However, if you were to volunteer…"

"It's decided. Just tell me what you need," she replied with impatience.

"Very well, I want you and Ino to back up Shino. I want full details from you every hour Ino," Shikamaru said, watching her. She nodded and then he turned to Sasuke. "You, Naruto, and Lee will head up a team of trackers. Take some Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, and I want you, Naruto, to bring Yukimaru."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke interrupted. "I thought you said you weren't training him. I thought you never found him, Naruto?"

"This is not the time for disagreements between the two of you," Shikamaru said. "As your Hokage I will use what pieces I have. Yukimaru has been training with Naruto for months. His jutsu could prove to be useful, as well as your sage mode. Not many can hide from that."

"This child can compromise our whole mission," Sasuke said. "The teams security will be compromised."

"I get that you don't trust him!" Naruto said, his voice strained with frustration. "But I'll be damned if your insecurity about him is going to put Hinata's life in danger. Not here, not now. If you have a problem with Yukimaru after this mission you come to me. We'll settle it the old fashioned way!"

"That is not necessary or productive," Temari said, glaring at them. "We're leaving Ino. If we see anything on the way we'll report." Ino and Temari both left the office quickly after that.

"You three keep an eye out for anything, especially you Naruto. You're sage mode will be the most help. When you do find her, which will happen because there is no way we won't, your job is quick extraction and if at all possible, elimination of all enemy forces."

"It's definitely possible," Naruto said.

"We cannot destroy them," Sasuke said. "Politics between Konoha and the neighboring clans and villages is fragile as it is. A full scale attack like this against what the people are calling a rebellion can damage our entire village, our entire shinobi way of life."

"Forget that! They took Hinata and God knows what they are going to do to her…" Naruto growled, his eyes watery.

"Wasn't it you who said that vengeance leads to hatred and hatred to revenge and the vicious cycle of hatred continues?"

"What would you have me do, Sasuke?!" Naruto said. "This girl loves me and she always has; even when we were children. She's the only one who cared, who saw me and not the fox. And I love her. Have for a while now."

"We know Naruto, that's why we concocted this plan. Hinata was not going to be safe without revealing the enemies and eliminating them," Shikamaru said, looking over at Sasuke. "You'll do it quickly, quietly, and you will work as a team."

"Yes," Sasuke said, bowing. Naruto just groaned and glared at Shikamaru.

"This better not backfire. If she's hurt in any way I'll becoming right after you for coming up with this plan," Naruto said, pointing at him. "Then, I'll be Hokage and be able to keep everyone safe!"

"This will work, Naruto. This is what we've waited for," Shikamaru sighed. "Their move. We knew they were going to target Hinata, ever since we intercepted that intelligence report six months ago. Keeping her safe and locked up wasn't going to work so we had to eliminate them as soon as possible."

"By using her as bait!" Naruto growled. "I'm leaving and I will rescue her."

* * *

"So, basically you had to knock her unconscious, rather gruffly, and reverse summon her here?" came a voice and I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? What went wrong?

"I had to; it was that or deal with the half a dozen Hyuuga about to capture me and her!"

"Damn it, she's waking up," the first voice said and immediately there were a set of hands on mine, hauling me up to my feet. I was bound, around the ankles and wrists and I immediately noticed that I wasn't in any sort of building. It was more like a cave, dark and dimly lit with torches and gruff fires. The man in front of me was tall with dark hair wearing shinobi gear. "Don't try anything funny Hinata Hyuuga," he said and I realized the first voice was his.

"What do we do with her? My father specifically commanded that we not harm her," said the man to his right. He was the one that knocked me out. He was the son of Kaname Tosen; Renji Tosen. He was midsized and handsome, his eyes watching me closely. "She's a handful. I had to rid her of all her shinobi weapons that were hidden in that kimono of hers."

"She won't try anything yet, she's cunning, smart… she'll wait until she thinks our guard is down," the taller man said. "I've read her file. I know shinobi like her."

"Then you know you'll be dead very soon," I said, glaring straight at him. I activated my byakugan and I almost wished I hadn't. Besides the two of them in this chamber there were at least a dozen more with at least three people in each. There was no way to get out of here without facing all of them.

"Now you see the situation you're in," Renji said, coming closer to me. "You're trapped until we decide what to do with you."

"Put her in the seal, she won't be able to move," the taller man spat, letting go of me and allowing Renji to grab me, most inappropriately, and haul me toward a drawn seal in the floor. Once he dropped me there he stepped out and activated it, my body going immediately stiff. I was trapped, like a rat, with no hope of backup because even I didn't know where the reverse summons lead.

What went wrong? What had I missed? I recalled the gala in every minute detail.

I had arrived at the front gates and was escorted in by a servant, introducing me to this master, and the owner of the expansive home, Kaname Tosen. He was a taller man with broad shoulders and a strong jaw. He looked somewhat frightening but I approached him anyway, bowing humbly. I explained to him that I was visiting the city to meet a suitor and was anxious to meet the leader of the Tosen family. He welcomed me and the night was all pleasantries. He paraded me around like a jewel, his son eager to dance with me and get me drinks. He was kind, charming, and completely unsuspicious. The company was also normal. Rich nobles with high expectations and deep pockets. What had slipped through?

I was taken aback when the night started to wind down and I was caught alone with Renji. He was being completely improper, suggestive, and even proposed, at one point, to outbid any suitor seeking my hand. I was so frustrated and trying my hardest to stay calm that I had missed the immediate danger. The hidden seals, the shinobi guards, and especially the club upside the head.

It still hurt. He'd pay for that. And now I was here, in this dark cave paralyzed and in the hands of none other than the Clan Alliance. That was the one good that came of this. I'd discovered that Kaname Tosen was funding these rebels with weapons and was calling on rich nobles to donate to their cause. It was almost impossible to hold back my interest. I tried activating my byakugan but I was constricted, unable to see anything. It was infuriating. I wanted to scream, to get free of this damn seal but nothing worked.

It was only an hour later, after I'd exhausted myself from trying to release the seal, that someone else came into the room. It wasn't the two men from before but a woman. Her eyes were dark and her hair deep red. She stared at me curiously before releasing the seal and sitting cross-legged in front of me. "So, you're Hinata Hyuuga," she began, stretching and then staring at me. "So, tell me, why were you in the capitol? Why did you go to that gala?"

"I'll never tell you anything," I managed to heave, glaring up at her from my spot on the floor. I was weak and my body felt heavy.

"I didn't think so, you Konoha ninja are all the same," she said. "But our target really isn't you. That may relax you or it may not. We don't really know what we want to do with you. You're just the bait."

"My comrades, my Hokage, my clan will all come looking for me," I said. "And you'll be very very sorry…"

"Perfect, we don't need all of them though," she commented, running her hand over my matted hair that was tied up onto my head still, the curls falling off over my shoulder. "So, since you'll probably end up dead soon, I have to ask… what is this Naruto Uzumaki really like?"

"None of you will escape this, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino… all of them will rip you apart."

"Tell me what I want to know," she demanded, putting pressure on the back of my head so I was pressed further into the dirt. "Or I'll make your last few hours a living Hell."

I couldn't help but scoff. "My life has been a living hell for a while now; nothing you can do is going to make me want to talk."

"It's not about what I can do," she spat, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling my head up so I could see her. "It's what I will do to that precious Hyuuga body of yours. You may not fear us now, our organization, but soon you'll understand the pain we've had to endure at the hands of the great shinobi nations."

"Pathetic, our nations fought hard to keep this world safe," I spat. "You selfishly take for granted the sacrifices our brethren, our comrades, made. You disgust me."

"It was not our war!" she spat, slamming my head back down onto the dirt. "You will talk, or I'll make sure to take extra special care of Naruto when he gets here."

"You're no match," I coughed, blood trickling down my lip. "He'll rip you all apart."

She laughed now, her eyes narrowed. "Do you think we are so ignorant? So weak? Naruto Uzumaki is nothing compared to the collective strength of my clan, his clan," she said, standing now. "The Uzumaki have survived in the dark for the past 100 years, and now, our revenge upon this world will be most severe."

She kicked me in the side of the head now, squatting in front of me and smiling. "So tell me, precious Hinata Hyuuga, what do you know of Naruto Uzumaki?"

* * *

"There is nothing from Kiba's scouting party, nothing new," Lee said, coming up to Naruto. They were travelling at high speed to the northwest. They had passed through the land of fire and were almost at its border.

"I've picked up her chakra signature with sage mode using clones," Naruto said. "One of my clones to the west of us have picked up a trace of her chakra and is heading there ahead of us. It's in the land of iron."

"Then that is where we will go," Sasuke said. "Tell your other clones to alert the patrols, the Hokage, and Shino's team. We'll need them as backup."

"Already done," Naruto said. "One of my clones is leading Sakura-chan to us. She'll join us shortly but we have to pick up the pace. It's been nine hours since her abduction."

"She's fine, Naruto-kun," Yukimaru said, staying a safe distance from Sasuke. He was furious.

"Let's pick up the pace," Naruto said, moving faster. He'd be damned if another hair on Hinata's head was harmed.

* * *

I woke from my stupor, my eyes adjusting to the light again. That woman with the red hair was sitting waiting for me to wake again. This torture had gone on for almost three hours, me passing out more than two times. It was horrible. She'd draw a seal on my skin and it would slowly burn into it, spreading like lightening through my body, paralyzing parts of my muscles and organs. It was excruciating. I remember screaming and squirming before I fell limp, tears streaming down my face.

This pain was horrible. The worse physical pain I could ever endure. It spread from the seal and shot sharp pains through my muscles, to my spine and making my head throb and stomach turn. I'd thrown up almost everything in my stomach, water and acid taking its place. I could barely make out her face as she came closer and peered down at me.

"Have you had enough, pretty girl?" she asked. "This can all end, I promise. Just tell me, besides the sage mode and kyuubi chakra that is left from the war, what else can this boy do?"

I could barely speak but at this point it was irrelevant. "Ramen," I whispered. "He eats so much ramen."

She kicked my side again, pain shooting through me. She had to have fractured one of them by now. My torture would never end. I'd die from the pain or just forever repeat it, like a poem etched in stone. It was almost too much for me to deal with as the tears went streaking down my cheeks. I hadn't even noticed the loud rumbling and shouts as I passed out yet again.

* * *

"The plan is simple," Naruto growled. "Sasuke plows through using Susanoo like a ram, Lee, Sakura, and you two," he said pointing Kiba and Akamaru. "Provide a distraction. Damage, keep them occupied and keep them a distance away from Sasuke and I. We'll retrieve Hinata, destroy what we can, and get out. If we are lucky," Naruto bit back. "It's not too late. Her chakra signature is faint. So let's move."

"I think I should go with you!" Sakura urged. "She may need immediate assistance. Let Kiba and Lee take care of distracting. Shino will be here soon as well, just relay it to your clone and let's go."

"Fine, once in we all need to remember one thing," Sasuke said, standing straight and glaring at the rock formation in front of them. "These enemies jutsu are unknown so we need to move quickly. Do not drop your guard and do not forget we are here first and foremost for Hinata."

"If these bastards don't kill you, I will," Kiba said glaring at Sasuke. "I still don't understand what you were trying to do with this plan of yours but you two and Shikamaru are all idiots. Hinata is close to death now because you wanted to use her as bait."

Kiba couldn't dodge the fist that collided with his chin. He fell backwards and glared up at Naruto. "Listen here, dog-breath," Naruto said. "I never wanted to use her as bait. That was not my plan. But for the good of the village, and for Hianta's future, I had to make a sacrifice. And now, it's Hinata who is being sacrificed. So don't talk to me about her or her condition because I already know!"

There was no speaking after that, no words needed said. Naruto was on a mission, he was focused, and most of all he was determined to prove that he was good enough for Hinata. No one was going to tell him otherwise. His comrades, his closest friends saw his struggle over the past few years to try and become someone Hinata deserved. But this plan, this plan to make her realize her feelings for him once again by confusing her with Sasuke's proposal and chasing her away was over the top. He should have done what he wanted to do. March up to her and tell her exactly how he felt, how he somehow knew he always felt. This was going to be difficult but when he got her out of this mess he'd never, ever let her go again.

* * *

**Super happy with this. Let me know what you think. Please review. :)**


End file.
